


Misfits

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Bullying, Canon-typical swearing, Divorce, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Needles, Past Abuse, Piercings, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: Gavin and Lindsay are the IT couple, the King and Queen of High School. Except not really. Gavin can't keep his mind off the cute pierced boy with the angry scowl on his face. Lindsay gets back in contact with her childhood best friend and all the feelings she had kept away come flooding back.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're worried about any of the tags feel free to ask me about them, because they will all be minor parts.

Michael fucking hated school, he wasn’t going to lie. He just found it kind of pointless. Sure, he’d go to hang around the actual school grounds, but he would often skip his actual classes. He’d made a bit of a name for himself a few years ago, everyone now well aware of his short temper and hard hit. Because of this, he didn’t really have many friends. Well, to be honest, he only had two.

 

Geoff was the oldest and liked everyone to believe he was the most badass. He was a year older than Michael, having repeated Senior year again. Despite this, he wasn’t super fussed about school work. If you asked anyone about why he repeated, he’d tell them it was because he wanted to stick around with his friends, but no one ever asked. Geoff spent most of his days texting his girlfriend Griffon, who went to a pretentious art school on the other side of town. Geoff spent most of his nights also with Griffon, in the apartment he rented on his own.

 

Ryan was pretty much the same as Michael. Ryan hated classes; he’d skip practically all of them and just hang around smoking with Michael behind the school. The thing was, Michael hated classes because he knew whatever job he would go into would most likely be a trade; academia wasn’t really for him. Ryan however was actually really smart; occasionally he would tell Michael things about science or literature that blew Michael’s mind. Michael didn’t really understand a lot of it, but he could appreciate how nerdy it was.  Despite his incredible brains, Ryan just didn’t go to classes. Michael suspected it was because of his family. Ryan’s mum was pretty much never home but when she was she was screaming at him, ordering him around and his dad, well, from what Ryan had reluctantly said, his dad was a hard ass. Ryan’s dad wanted him to be a straight A student, an obedient son and a strong lad. Well, Ryan’s dad was right about the last one. Ryan was strong, he was incredibly tough, Michael knew Ry would always have his back in a fight, he’d experienced it enough times already. Ryan actually hardly went home anymore; he pretty much lived at Michael’s house. Michael preferred it that way; he hated having to pretend not to see his friend’s bruises when he had still lived with his own parents.

 

Michael’s family was nothing like Ryan’s. His parents were fairly laid back; he was their third kid so they weren’t particularly worried about him. His two older brothers had moved out and his parents were more than happy to let Ryan live in one of the now spare rooms, had even helped him pack most of his stuff into boxes one day when Ryan’s parents weren’t home. Honestly, Michael had a pretty sweet home life. Sure, his parents weren’t exactly aware of his regular truancy, but it’s not like it was a huge deal.

 

Michael, Ryan and Geoff leant against the wall at the front of the school, in their usual spot. It was shaded by trees and everyone was too scared of the three of them to venture anywhere near it. It also had the perfect view for people watching. Michael observed his peers as they walked towards the school doors, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth idly, a habit which Ryan hated and would usually reprimand him for, if it weren’t so early in the morning. As Michael watched, his attention was drawn to a large group loudly making their way up the stairs. He rolled his eyes at the sight of them. In the hierarchy of high school, that group was at the top. Full of jocks and cheerleaders, all the popular people were attractive, well liked and impossibly obnoxious if you asked Michael, who avoided dealing with them at all costs. Leading the group was the ‘it couple’, the King and Queen of the school; Gavin Free and Lindsay Tuggey. He played on the football team, she was head cheerleader, and they were never seen without each other. It was so cliché Michael felt like vomiting whenever he thought about it.

 

Just as the pack headed through the school doors, the shrill sound of the first bell rang out across the grounds, earning groans from Michael and his friends who begrudgingly grabbed their stuff and headed towards the entry. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin was late. Gavin was never late, but he’d been too busy complaining to Lindsay about the cute boy he’d been crushing on for months. He didn’t even know the boy’s name, but he was incredibly attractive. They’d only ever interacted once, Gavin having walked around a corner and smacked right into him. He’d been momentarily speechless at how attractive the guy was; face pierced, curly hair sticking out from under his black beanie and an angry scowl on his freckled face. He’d simply told Gavin to watch it and stormed off, but Gavin had been hooked since. Lindsay had no idea who this ‘Bad Boy’ was either, just that he hung out with two guys near the school wall and didn’t seem to speak to many people. Apparently he also had a short temper, which explained the permanent frown on his face.

 

Gavin had spotted him this morning as he walked into school with his friends. Lindsay turned to him as he swore under his breath, confused as to what had caused such a reaction but he merely shook his head to indicate they would talk about it later. Later, turned out to be the very end of lunch, when they finally got time alone.

 

“Okay, spill” Lindsay had said, rounding on Gavin.

 

“Lindsay.” Gavin whined, draping himself across her dramatically. In the back of his mind he considered that it was displays like this that made people believe they were dating.

 

“Get off me you dork, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“He has another piercing Lindsay. He’s pierced his septum.” The whine was still very clear in Gavin’s voice.

 

“What? Who has?” Lindsay was confused.

 

“The boy, Lindsay, the boy! Cute Piercing Boy.” Gavin said, finally sitting back up and looking at Lindsay like he was shocked she hadn’t understood.

 

She simply rolled her eyes and nodded. “What’s the problem then?”

 

Gavin gave a long suffering sigh, before looking deep into her eyes. “It just looks so good, it’s torture.”

 

Lindsay couldn’t help herself, she burst out laughing and by the time she stopped, they realised the bell had rung and people were already heading to their classes.

 

So Gavin was late and in a hurry, desperately trying to make it to his English class before the teacher shut the door. Which is why he didn’t see the small brown haired girl until she was right in front of him. They collided, books flying everywhere and he immediately bent down to pick them up, uttering apologies as he did so. When he had all the books gathered he finally looked up and saw who he had run into.

 

“Oh.” He said, recognising her immediately. “You live across the road from Lindsay. Meg, right?”

 

The girl smiled, pushing her glasses more firmly onto her face. “Yup and you’re Gavin. I often see you leaving Lindsay’s in the morning from my window.” She stopped for a second before pulling a face. “Wow that sounded creepier than I thought.”

 

Gavin laughed shaking his head. “Nah, I got what you meant. Plus, just in case you get the wrong idea, those sleepovers are far less exciting than you probably think they are.” He said, winking at her.

 

She looked like she was about to ask him something, but a door slammed down the corridor reminding him of his urgency to get to class.

 

“Sorry, I have to go, I’ll see you around.” He called behind him, already running to his class.

 

When he finally reached the right door he was relieved to see it was still open, quickly stepping in and hoping to find an easy seat with someone he was friends with. That wouldn’t be hard; considering he was friendly with everyone, but as he surveyed the room he felt his heart skip a beat. There was only one seat left in the room and it was next to Cute Piercing Boy.

 

“Mr Free, glad you could finally join us. Care taking a seat so I can start the lesson?” His teacher said from behind him, startling him into motion. As he sat down next to Cute Piercing Boy he felt himself becoming flustered. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


	2. Chapter Two

“Okay class, I’m going to write this semester’s topic on the board. I want you to discuss it with the person next to you and brainstorm what you think it might include.”

 

Gavin was excited, this was an actual chance to speak to actual Cute Piercing Boy and have an actual conversation. His excitement was probably the reason his words came out so rushed.

 

“Hi I’m Gavin.” He said, flashing his ‘lady killer’ smile as Lindsay had named it.

 

Cute Piercing Boy rolled his eyes, which Gavin probably shouldn’t’ve found adorable. “Yeah, I know. Everyone knows who you are.”

 

Gavin waited for Cute Piercing Boy to give him his name, but it didn’t seem like he was too inclined to talk. “Um, what’s your name then?” Gavin asked.

 

“I’m Michael.” He said, looking at Gavin briefly before going back to writing in his notebook.

 

Gavin would obviously have to make the conversation in this situation. “Okay, Michael, how come you aren’t sitting with your friend?” Gavin asked, pointing behind them to where Michael’s blonde haired friend was sitting next to a smaller boy with dark hair and glasses.

 

Michael looked at Gavin confused for a moment, probably wondering how Gavin knew who his friends were, before answering, annoyed. “Because the fucker got here ridiculously early and I didn’t get here until a few minutes before you, so the seat next to him was already taken.

 

“Lucky for me then”, Gavin responded, “I think we’re going to be great friends Michael.”

 

Michael scoffed. “Yeah, okay sure Gavin, let’s get back to English.”

 

* * *

 

Gavin didn’t see Lindsay again until the end of the day when they met at her car. Before Lindsay even had her seatbelt on Gavin was telling her his news.

 

“Cute Piercing Boy’s name is Michael.” Gavin grinned excitedly.

 

“How did you find this out?” Lindsay asked, smiling at Gavin to indicate she was sharing his excitement.

 

“I sat next to him in English. His friend was in there too, the blonde one, but someone else sat next to him first. It’s like fate or something Lindsay, I swear.”

 

“Yeah, okay Gavvy. I’m happy for you but don’t get your hopes up too high, you don’t even know if he’s into dudes, plus, you’re kind of very much buried in the closet.”

 

“So are you!” Gavin protested.

 

“Yeah but I’m not lusting over some gorgeous girl for the whole world to see.” Noticing Gavin’s pouting she spoke again, softer this time. “Look, I’m not trying to be negative. I just don’t want to see you get hurt if this guy isn’t into you, or if he turns out to be very different from what you’ve imagined him to be.”

 

Gavin nodded, he understood his best friend was just trying to look out for him. They didn’t speak again until they were at Gavin’s, lying on his bed each doing their own thing.

 

“How come you aren’t friends with your neighbour?” Gavin asked suddenly, sitting up to look at Lindsay.

 

“Which neighbour Gav? I have several?” Lindsay asked, exasperated as she rolled over to look at him.

 

“Meg. The one who lives across the road. She seems nice.”

 

“She is nice.” Lindsay responded.

 

“Then why aren’t you friends?”

 

Lindsay sighed. “We were, for a long time. Up until the end of middle school, maybe. We just kind of, drifted apart. I don’t really know what happened, I guess we hung out in different circles and had different friends and we just sort of let our friendship slip away. We were really close back then, we don’t hate each other or anything, it’s just that like, we used to be friends and drifted apart kind of awkward.”

 

Gavin grabbed Lindsay’s hand in his, picking up on the sad undertone in her voice. “Do you miss her?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes. We got on really well and it was cool she lived so close. She was actually my first kiss believe it or not. This was way before I even realised I was a lesbian. We were about ten, up in the tree house in my backyard, hiding from one of my brothers and it just kind of happened. It wasn’t anything special, I mean, we were ten. But still. I don’t think she remembers it, which is okay, but I do.”

 

“You should try to be friends with her again.” Gavin said, laying down next to Lindsay again and staring at his ceiling.

 

“Maybe.” Lindsay said, though Gavin knew her well enough to know that was probably a no.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Dude, what the fuck.” Michael complained to Ryan as he drove them both home.

 

“What?” Ryan asked, checking the road for hazards.

 

“We have literally one class together and we aren’t even sitting together. It’s bullshit.”

 

Ryan shook his head at Michael’s dramatics. “We literally live together, why do we need to sit together too? Besides, you get the honour of sitting next to the great Gavin Free.”

 

“Fuck off.” Michael said half-heartedly, ignoring the sarcasm in Ryan’s voice. “He wouldn’t stop fucking talking, said he was certain we’d be great friends or some shit like that.”

 

“I’ve heard he’s a very friendly person. He probably does want to be your friend, maybe he’ll initiate you into his popular squad.”

 

“Highly likely. What about you? Looks like you’re stuck sitting next to a nerd! It’s no fair, I’m the one that needs help cheating, not you.”

 

“Who? Ray? He’s a pretty cool guy, we had English together last year as well and from what I saw when I was there, he seemed to have a vast knowledge of video games which is always impressive. I don’t actually know what he’s like academic wise though. Plus, you shouldn’t cheat; it’s not good for your work ethic.”

 

“Yes dad thanks for the advice. Hurry up and get home so we can slaughter Geoff on Xbox.” Michael bounced in his seat like a little kid, excited to finally be free from the prison they called school, desperately trying not to think about how he’d have to do it again tomorrow. The school was stricter on skipping class at the start of a new semester, which meant he’d be attending school full time for the next few weeks. Weeks and weeks of enduring that hell did not sound like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! I have twelve chapters of this written already so I'm hoping the uploading of each will be fairly consistent. Also the chapters are getting longer the further in we get.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late, I've been super busy the past two days and lost track of time.

Lindsay thought about what Gavin had said a lot. By the second week of school she had made up her mind. She wanted to speak to Meg again. She wasn’t quite sure how to smoothly do it though, she felt if she just walked up to her and started chatting that it would come across as odd. Luckily for her, the Thursday of that week she saw a flyer for drama club, advertising that they were looking for new members. Meg was hugely involved in the drama department so it would be the perfect opportunity to chat in a casual situation with no added pressure.  The drama club meeting was directly after school, which meant Gavin would have to get a lift home with someone else, but he was too excited at the prospect of Lindsay taking his advice that he didn’t bother to whine.

 

After Lindsay had kissed Gavin on the cheek as farewell, she made her way to the school’s theatre where she found several students already finding seats. Everyone seemed to already have their own group established and Lindsay didn’t want to impose, so she took a seat by herself closer to the back. She knew that had she wanted, anyone in that room would have been happy to have her join, but she didn’t really feel like being the odd one out in an already tight knit group.

 

The group sat waiting for a few moments before a familiar face appeared on stage.

 

“Hey guys, I assume all of you are here cause you’re interested in joining the drama club or you’re already a part of it, which is awesome. We’re always looking for people to help out so seeing so many people interested is great.” Meg said excitedly.

 

“I’d like all of you to come up onto the stage so we can take note of who is here and then get to work.”  At Meg’s words everyone got up and made their way to the stage, Lindsay trying desperately to make it seem like she knew what she was doing.

 

When they were all on the stage, Meg asked them to stand in a circle. Lindsay was surprised when Meg slotted herself in next to Lindsay and continued talking. Meg obviously hadn’t noticed her because when Meg directed them all to hold hands, she finally looked at Lindsay and gave her a small, slightly shocked smile, before grabbing her hand and moving on. Overall, the drama club meeting was a lot less daunting than Lindsay had thought it would be. Everyone was incredibly welcoming and as they were heading out to the carpark afterwards, it gave Lindsay the perfect opportunity to chat with Meg.

 

 “I didn’t know you were still interested in drama Lindsay.” Meg said as she grabbed her stuff, hurrying so she could walk next to the other girl.

 

Lindsay shrugged, “I was always the one leading our performances when we were eight, you don’t really lose that love.”

 

Meg stared at her for a second before quickly shaking her head. “No, I guess you don’t. So, how have you been?”

 

“Pretty good, life is going surprisingly well at the moment. What about you?”

 

Meg chuckled, “Mostly the same. Life is alright. It’s pretty much just school, band, drama and work at the moment.” They had reached Meg’s car and Lindsay didn’t seem to be making any attempt to find her own. “Did you want a lift home?”

 

“I would love to but I’m actually driving over to Gavin’s… Sorry.” Lindsay said, looking genuinely sorry.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You guys are really cute.” Meg said, brushing off Lindsay’s comment. “Plus your family seems to love him, given they let him stay over.”

 

“Oh, you’ve noticed he stays over? Yeah he gets on really well with my family. Though our sleepovers are probably very different from what you assume.” Lindsay said feeling the need to clarify but not wanting to give too much away. She preferred people assuming her and Gavin were together because it made them less likely to question her sexuality. She didn’t want Meg thinking they were dating though and she couldn’t work out why.

 

“Funny, Gavin said the same thing the other day.” Meg said, looking like she didn’t believe Lindsay at all.

 

“You were talking to Gavin about me?” Lindsay asked.

 

“Yeah we ran into each other on the first day of school, quite literally, and he asked me if I was the one who lived across the road from you.” Meg shrugged like it was no big deal. “Anyways, I actually need to get home cause I’m cooking dinner tonight but I’ll see you around Lindsay!”

 

Lindsay nodded and waved, wishing they had had more time to talk. She felt content knowing that conversation had flowed smoothly between them, no trace of awkwardness from the years apart. That was promising and she couldn’t wait to tell Gavin about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael would be lying if he said Gavin Free hadn’t gotten under his skin. In the two short weeks they had been sitting next to each other, Gavin seemed to be set on the two of them becoming friends. At first Michael found it annoying, he wasn’t really looking for new friends, especially not some handsome, popular, rich boy that probably had no substance. Except Gavin did have substance. He was surprisingly funny and could easily make Michael laugh, despite how hard he tried to hide it. By the end of the second week it was becoming clear to Michael that maybe people liked Gavin for more than his looks and his popularity.

 

They hadn’t spoken outside of class, but whenever Gavin would see him in the hallways he would smile at Michael and it made him feel special. Which he hated. He didn’t need some popular guy’s acknowledgment to make him feel good. He knew that he and Gavin were from completely different groups and if they didn’t sit together in English, Gavin wouldn’t care about him at all.

 

He confessed this drunkenly to Ryan on a Saturday night but the other boy had just laughed. From what Ryan had witnessed Gavin seemed genuinely friendly, even trying to include Ryan and by extension Ray into their conversations, because Gavin knew Ryan and Michael were friends.

 

Ryan’s defence of Gavin reminded Michael of something he’d wanted to ask Ryan, and what better time than their late night heart to hearts.

 

“So, Ry, you and Ray seem to be getting on pretty well.” Michael said, grinning at Ryan. He may have been drunk, but he certainly wasn’t drunk enough to not notice the slight blush that appeared on Ryan’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, he’s easy to get along with.” Ryan said defensively.

 

“Oh sure. He’s also pretty cute.” Michael said slowly, grinning cheekily when Ryan’s head snapped up to look at him, eyes narrowed.

 

“Ah! I was right! You do have a crush on him!” Michael yelled, immediately being shushed by Ryan, reminding him that his parents were downstairs asleep.

 

“What are you talking about? I’ve never even told you I liked guys?” Ryan said, changing the subject.

 

“I mean, I wasn’t sure. But dude, the way you stare at Ray is like major heart eyes, it’s sickening.” Seeing the look on Ryan’s face, Michael quickly reassured him, “Don’t worry, he hasn’t noticed. Probably no one except me has noticed to be honest and that’s only because I know you so well.”

 

Ryan groaned and put his head in his hands. “Okay, yes, you’re right. I very much have a thing for Ray and it’s not fair.”

 

Michael chuckled, patting his best friend on the back. “That’s life baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I thought I'd update a day early cause I'll be relatively busy tomorrow and I still feel bad for updating late last week. Hope you enjoy

Gavin walked into class and sat down next to Michael, who was busy talking to Ryan and didn’t acknowledge him.

 

“Geoff’s going out of town Friday night so what’re we gunna do?” Michael asked.

 

“I’m having a party at mine if you guys wanna come?” Gavin interrupted.

 

Both faces turned to him, as if they were waiting for something.

 

“What’s the punchline?” Michael asked, unimpressed.

 

Gavin was confused. “No punchline, I’m serious. My parents are going away for the weekend and they said Lindsay and I could have some friends over.”

 

“Then why are you inviting us?” Ryan asked suspiciously. He thought Gavin was a nice person but this seemed a little too far.

 

“Cause we’re friends right? Ray can come too!” Gavin exclaimed, pointing to the boy who had just sat down beside Ryan.

 

“Ray can go where? Ray doesn’t like leaving his house that much. Apparently Ray also likes speaking about himself in the third person…” Ray trailed off.

 

“I’m having a party at my house Friday night, you’re welcome to come and you can bring your friends.” Gavin said, smiling. The three other boys looked at him blankly. His smile fell.

 

“I mean, if you don’t want to come you don’t have to. I just thought maybe because you weren’t doing anything I’d offer but, like, no pressure.” He mumbled quickly, turning back to face the front of the classroom and missing the bewildered looks the three other boys exchanged.

 

Gavin subtly pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening his conversation with Lindsay and writing “fucked up” before quickly putting it away again just in time for the teacher to turn around. Throughout class his phone buzzed multiple times, most of which he assumed were from Lindsay but he ignored them, not wanting to have to deal with that right now.

 

Before class was finished Michael leaned over to his side of the desk and said quietly, “We’ll think about it. No guarantee that we’ll be there, we’ll have to speak to my parents, but we’ll definitely try.” With Michael’s words, Gavin felt himself relax slightly but not fully let go. It wasn’t until a paper landed on his desk that he fully relaxed. Ray had thrown him a note thanking him for the invite and said he would ask his friends if they wanted to go. Gavin knew he shouldn’t let it get to him, but in all the popularity he had, he sometimes forgot just how badly he handled rejection.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as class was finished Gavin pulled his phone out again, not wanting to keep Lindsay waiting. He had a few texts from his other friends but he would look at those later, Lindsay was more important right now.

 

 **Gavin** : fucked up

 **Linds:** what????

 **Linds:** Gav???????

 **Linds:** are you okay?

 **Linds:** what class are you in??

 **Linds:** when class ends meet me at my car

 

Gavin sighed and headed to his locker, quickly grabbing his things before making his way to Lindsay’s car. They both had last period off so they’d most likely be leaving. As soon as he was in her sight, Lindsay rushed over to Gavin and hugged him, before dragging him back to the car. They drove in silence until they reached the local park, which had been their go to talking spot for years.

 

“What happened?” Lindsay asked, sitting down on a swing.

 

“I invited Michael and his friend Ryan to come on Friday. Also Ray, the one who sits next to Ryan.” Gavin said, sitting on the swing next to her.

 

“And they said no?” She asked in disbelief.

 

Gavin shook his head. “They didn’t say anything, they just stared. It was like I’d asked them to kill a puppy or something. I don’t understand, I was just trying to be friendly.”

 

“Gav, they were probably just shocked.” Lindsay said gently, grabbing Gavin’s hands to stop him running them through his perfectly styled hair. “Did they give you an answer?”

 

“Yeah, Michael said he and Ryan would think about it and Ray said he’d ask his friends.” Gavin said, still sounding upset.

 

“Okay that’s positive then. Gavin, you need to remember that this isn’t like your old school. Everyone loves you and if they don’t they at least want to be you.” Lindsay said, knowing it sounded snobby, but hoping it would cheer up her best friend.

 

“I know. Still, I just, what if they don’t like me for me? What if they like someone I’m pretending to be?” Gavin mumbled.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You aren’t that good at acting, trust me. We all like you for you, remember that. And if it all falls away and we’re left on our own, well fuck it, because you’ll always have me and I’ll always have you.” Lindsay squeezed Gavin’s hands for emphasis.

 

Gavin gave her a half-hearted grin, but nodded, he knew he would always have her.

 

Lindsay stared at Gavin for a moment, he still wasn’t quite right and she was worried. “How are you doing? Don’t bullshit me, be honest.”

 

“I’m alright.” He said, earning himself a disbelieving look, “No seriously, my meds are really helping and I no longer feel like my life is just depression 24/7. I’m good Linds, I promise.”

 

She stared at him with narrowed eyes before nodding. “Okay. But if you aren’t doing well don’t hesitate to tell me. You know I’ve got your back.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the empty park. Eventually, Gavin’s stomach growled and Lindsay laughed, already standing up and dragging Gavin along.

 

“Come on, I’m starving. You’re coming to dinner at mine right, so we probably shouldn’t eat too much but I would kill for a burger right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meg had just walked out the front of her house to collect the mail when Lindsay’s car pulled into the driveway across the road. She smiled, waiting for Lindsay to step out. Her smile fell slightly when Gavin got out of the passenger door but she really shouldn’t have been surprised.

 

“Hey Meg!” Gavin called over to her, waving. She waved back at him and Lindsay and watched as Lindsay went to go inside but Gavin stopped her, grabbing her hand.

 

They appeared to discuss something for a bit before Gavin turned back to face the brown haired girl. “What are you doing on Friday?” he called to her.

 

“Nothing, why?” Meg called back.

 

“Wanna come to a party at mine?” Gavin asked, grinning. Meg hesitated but from the reassuring smile she was getting from Lindsay, there was just no way she could say no.

 

“Okay!”

 

Gavin nodded, turning back towards Lindsay’s house before facing Meg again, as if he’d just remembered something.

 

“I’ll get Lindsay to message you the details but you should totally get a lift with her there! She’s staying the night so you’re more than welcome to stay too.”

 

Meg looked at Lindsay who appeared to be whispering something to Gavin, but when she saw Meg looking she simply smiled.

 

“I’ll talk to my mum about it.” Meg called, turning to walk back into her house as the other two nodded and continued walking to Lindsay’s front door.

 

She’d only just had the chance to speak to Lindsay again through drama club and now she was being invited to a party. Not just any party, but a party by The Gavin Free. Plus the chance for a ride with childhood friend, blonde bombshell and minor crush since the 5th grade, Lindsay Tuggey. Oh boy, what even was her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will definitely make up for it.

“Wait what? Gavin Free invited you to his party?” Geoff spluttered, sure his friends were fucking with him.

 

“Yeah, we were talking about you going away and he asked if we wanted to come to his party.” Ryan said, sounding just as disbelieving as Geoff.

 

“Are you sure he wasn’t just messing with you? I mean isn’t the guy kind of jerk?” Geoff asked.

 

“Well we both assumed he was messing with us but he seemed upset when we didn’t respond. He even invited Ray, the guy I sit next to and he practically lives in the computer room with his friends, so he’s not winning any popularity awards.” Ryan responded, pointedly ignoring the look Michael gave him at the mention of Ray.

 

“What do you think Michael?” Geoff said, turning towards the curly haired boy.

 

“I don’t know. I thought he was just being a dick but like, he seemed to genuinely want us there? Like he sort of closed up when he thought we were declining? Plus like, everyone says he’s a jerk but literally every experience I have with him is like dealing with an actual ray of sunshine and happiness, it’s fucking annoying.” Michael reasoned. It had kind of freaked him out how Gavin’s usual happy persona slipped away. People like Gavin Free with their perfect lives weren’t supposed to have feelings. Michael did not understand this boy. He was the most popular guy in school but was willing to invite the lowest members of the bullshit high school hierarchy to his house. It didn’t make sense.

 

“Are you going to go?” Geoff asked.

 

“I mean, we don’t have anything else to do. Michael?”

 

Michael contemplated it for a moment. “It can’t hurt. It might even be fun. Plus with two days’ notice my parents won’t care.”

 

“Don’t come crying to me when you turn up and realise he wasn’t being serious.” Geoff threatened, but the edge of it was taken off by his obvious pouting.

 

“Aww Geoff, maybe if all goes well you can come next time buddy. If you aren’t off fucking your girlfriend in some secluded lake house, that is.” Michael teased.

 

Ryan burst out laughing and only laughed harder when Geoff hit Michael upside the head. He loved his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan was still thinking about Gavin’s invitation the next day and obviously so was Ray. The smaller boy stopped Ryan in the corridor, looking awkward, given they rarely spoke outside of class.

 

“Ryan!” Ray exclaimed, almost as if he was shocked he was actually talking, “Um, so, are you actually going to go to Gavin’s? Like do you think he was serious?”

 

“Michael and I are pretty sure we’re going, even if we only hang around for a little bit.” Ryan said smoothly, leaning against his locker.

 

Ray nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay cause I spoke to Matt and Trevor and they seemed pretty into the idea and… Oh, sorry, Matt and Trevor are my friends, you wouldn’t know them but they’re pretty cool guys and I’m rambling again sorry.”

 

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Ray, Michael and I spent hours debating whether he was being serious and well, Gavin just doesn’t seem like the type of guy to joke about that stuff. He’s far too friendly to intentionally be mean. Also Matt and Trevor, that’s the tall guy and the guy with the long hair right?”

 

Ray looked at Ryan surprised, obviously not expecting him to know who his friends were.

 

“What?” Ryan said in response, “I pay attention!” He intentionally left off the ‘to you’ that was at the end of that sentence.

 

Ray smiled at him before someone called his name and he was off, waving goodbye and a promise to see him tomorrow night. Ryan watched him go and only then did he realise he was ten minutes late to class. He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay could’ve killed Gavin when he told Meg she would give the other girl a lift. She knew her best friend was trying to be helpful but she was terrified the drive to Gavin’s house would be awkward, or Meg wouldn’t like the party, or literally anything could go wrong.

 

She was hesitant to enter drama club after school, this time not because she was worried about not knowing anyone, but because she had no idea what she was going to say to Meg. Lindsay spent the whole meeting worrying and by the time it had finished and Meg was walking up to her, she just spit out words in panic.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 6 tomorrow?” Lindsay blurted out, cutting off whatever Meg was going to say. Immediately she regretted her choice of wording. Could she have made it sound any more like a date?

 

Meg didn’t seem to notice though, simply smiling at Lindsay and nodding. “What should I wear?”

 

“It’s nothing too fancy, like it’s just a house party, so wear something you’re comfortable in.” Lindsay said, remembering that Meg had probably never been to a party.

 

“Alright cool. What are you wearing?” They were outside of the school now, the warm breeze greeting them at the door.

 

“Probably a dress, I’m not sure, I haven’t put a whole lot of thought into it yet.”

 

Meg nodded and continued talking until they reached her car, where Lindsay waved and parted ways.

 

On the walk to her own car, Lindsay couldn’t stop feeling annoyed. She was a confident person. She wasn’t flustered around anyone. Why was Meg the exception to that?

 

* * *

 

 

“Your parents give the all clear for us to go tomorrow night?” Ryan asked as he and Michael played Xbox in Michael’s room.

 

“Yup, you still wanna go?” Michael questioned, throwing his arms in the air as Ryan sniped him.

 

“Yeah. I mean, it’ll be fun to see how the other half lives right? Plus, Ray told me today that he’s going.”

 

Michael paused the game to grin at Ryan. “Boy, you’ve got it so bad. Yes we can go, not just because your boyfriend is going to be there but because I want to see what Gavin is like around his friends and whether his class persona is just an act.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes at Michael’s comment about Ray, not even bothering to protest. “Always the optimist Michael. What if Gavin actually is that nice? And funny? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you desperately try and fail to hide the way he makes you laugh.”

 

“Shut up. He’s just a stupid jock.” Michael grumbled, going back to the game and ignoring the way Ryan was looking at him, taking the opportunity to brutally kill an unfocused Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a slightly longer update this time! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas or just enjoy whatever holiday you celebrate around this time of year.

Gavin woke up earlier than normal on Friday. His dad and stepmum planned to leave before he went to school and he wanted to make sure he could say goodbye. He raced down the stairs just as they were dragging a suitcase towards the door.

 

“You guys all ready to go?” He asked, leaning on the banister to watch them.

 

“Yep, I’ve just got one more bag to bring down and we can go.” His dad responded, heading up the stairs.

 

“Are you excited Sheree?” Gavin moved forward; opening the door and helping his step mum bring the luggage out to the car.

 

“I am! But I feel a bit guilty about leaving you here alone.” She said, as if this wasn’t the tenth time she had mentioned it in 24 hours.

 

“I’ll be fine, trust me. I want you guys to have a nice anniversary and the last thing you want is me tagging along.” He reassured her.

 

His dad walked out the front door and towards the car, carrying the final bag.

 

“So, Gavin, how many people are you having over tonight?” His father asked.

 

“I’m not sure. Shouldn’t be too many I don’t think. I haven’t invited a lot.” Gavin shrugged.

 

His dad rolled his eyes at Gavin, of course his son didn’t know who was coming, how typical.

 

“Just as long as nothing gets broken and the cops don’t show up, you know we don’t care.”

 

Gavin nodded, he’d heard the same speech from his dad multiple times, and it wasn’t like anything had changed.

 

“Okay. Well, we better be off then. See you later son.”

 

“Bye Gavin!”

 

“See you guys, have fun.” Gavin waved, already heading back towards the house as his parents got into the car.

 

“You too.” Sheree called out the window with a wink, before they were taking off, leaving Gavin laughing and going back inside as his usual phone alarm chimed, indicating it was time to get up and take his meds.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gav, Jason texted me, he’s just dropped the keg at your house.” Lindsay said, turning to squint at him through the sun. It was lunchtime and their group was making use of the warm weather, basking in its glow.

 

“Ah, bless your brother Lindsay. I’ll pay him back tomorrow.” Gavin said from next to her, where he was laying on the ground.

 

“Who’s coming Gav?” asked Jeremy, his girlfriend’s head in his lap.

 

“Mmm, I don’t know to be honest, I can’t remember who I invited.”

 

“Very typical of you Gavin.” Jack said, laughing. “I’m sure whoever comes it’ll be a great time.

 

A faint clearing of a throat interrupted their conversation and Gavin looked up through the sun to see Meg standing over him.

 

“Hello love, what can I do for you?” He asked, grinning. She looked uncomfortable, probably because she wasn’t friends with these people and Gavin understood new people could be intimidating.

 

“Um, it’s okay if the answer is no but I was just wondering if one of my friends could come tonight as well? Like, not saying I don’t like any of your friends because I do and I’m sure they’re lovely people but I feel like I would just feel less awkward if she was there and I’m sorry for coming up and disturbing you.” Meg rambled anxiously.

 

“Of course! Anything to make you more comfortable. Does she need a lift too?” Gavin asked. One more person was no drama.

 

“No, she has to work first, so it’ll just be me.” Meg said, smiling quickly at Lindsay who smiled back.

 

Before anyone else had the chance to respond, Meg was thanking them and leaving, not wanting to linger.

 

“You invited Meg Turney?” Mica asked curiously as she watched her leave.

 

Lindsay immediately sat up straighter, too subtle for anyone but Gavin to notice, who placed a reassuring hand on her leg.

 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. Plus she’s Lindsay’s neighbour and we were chatting the other night.” Gavin explained, feeling Lindsay relax as their friends nodded.

 

“She seems nice; she’s not one of the usuals though. You decided it was time for expansion Gavvy?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I mean as much as I love you guys, you gotta admit that parties with just the football team and the cheer squad can get pretty boring.”

 

They all murmured in agreement, going back to sitting in silence, enjoying the sun.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay knocked on Meg’s door at 6 on the dot. Meg was so anxious she’d been ready for an hour, but wanted to seem casual so she waited a minute before opening the door. When she did, however, she felt like she needed another 20 minutes just sitting down.

 

Lindsay looked stunning, her blonde hair falling on her shoulders, eyes accentuated by the purple eyeshadow that matched her dress perfectly. The dress though, it just emphasised how beautiful Lindsay already was, drawing on her natural beauty and enhancing it. Meg needed a moment. Or several moments.

 

Both of them stood in silence, just staring, until Lindsay realised how awkward it was and she finally spoke.

 

“You ready to go?” She asked casualy.

 

Meg nodded, grabbing her bag and closing the door behind her. They walked across the street to Lindsay’s car.

 

“Sorry about the mess, I haven’t had time to clean it.” Lindsay said, gesturing to the books and papers that covered the backseat.

 

“Don’t worry about it, my car looks much worse.”

 

Lindsay laughed, shaking her head disbelievingly. “So, we’re getting there pretty early. It’s only a ten minute drive to Gav’s and like the official party start time is 7, but people usually show up after that. It’ll probably just be Gav and maybe a few of our friends there at the moment. Is that okay?”

 

Meg guessed that Lindsay had picked up on her awkwardness during their lunchtime chat. She was actually relieved that other people would be there, having been slightly worried that she would just be third wheeling with Gavin and Lindsay. “Yeah that’s fine. I feel like I should’ve asked this before but is there going to be alcohol at this party?”

 

Lindsay laughed again, “Of course. We have a keg and I’m sure people will bring stuff.”

 

“Okay good, cause I have a bottle of vodka in my bag.” Meg replied, earning a surprised look from Lindsay.

 

“Have you ever been drunk before?” Lindsay asked.

 

“I’ve only really gotten tipsy before and it was just at home, never around other people.” Meg confessed.

 

“Well don’t worry, I promise I’ll look after you.” Meg tried to ignore the way her heart swooned at Lindsay’s promise.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at Gavin’s house, the only other people there were Jack and Jeremy. Lindsay let herself in as if it was her own home, calling out that they had arrived and heading off into the house, Meg following blindly behind.

 

They entered into a living room, where the three boys were sitting in front of the TV playing Xbox.

 

“Lindsay! Meg! Welcome to my humble abode.” Gavin called excitedly, taking his eyes off the TV briefly to smile at them.

 

Jeremy scoffed from his seat next to Gavin. “Oh yeah, real humble Gav, I’m sure most people own five bedroom houses with pools…”

 

Meg laughed and immediately wondered if she shouldn’t, but she noticed Lindsay and Jack were laughing too and Gavin didn’t seem to be offended, just pouting slightly as Jeremy killed him, winning the game.

 

“Meg, wanna fill in for me? I gotta sort out bevs and stuff.” Gavin asked, already handing Meg his remote and pushing her into his spot between Jack and Jeremy.

 

“I’ll help.” Lindsay said, following Gavin out of the room.

 

“They’re probably going to go bang.” Jeremy snorted.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Have you played this before Meg?” He asked gesturing to the screen.

 

“Only a few times.” Meg said, trying to remember the controls.

 

Ten minutes later the two boys were sitting in silence, having been utterly destroyed by Meg.

 

“Holy fuck! And you said you’ve only played this a few times? What the hell!” Jack said, bewildered.

 

“Mad props to you dude, that was awesome.” Jeremy said in awe.

 

“You should definitely add me; we could play multiplayer and annihilate people. Put your number in then I’ll text you my gamertag.” Jack was already handing his phone over, as Jeremy scrambled to do the same thing.

 

Just as Meg was finishing, Kat, Andy and Mica walked into the living room, noticing Meg squished between the two guys on the couch.

 

“Cute skirt Meg!” Mica gushed, coming closer to admire it while Kat made an affirming noise, also coming to see.

 

“Forget the skirt, you guys need to see her play, she’s fucking amazing.”

 

Meg couldn’t help but grin, she felt amazing and everyone so far seemed to love her. Tonight was going to be good.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael and Ryan arrived an hour or so after the party officially started. They struggled to even find a park as the street outside was packed with cars. Michael had commented to Ryan about how fancy the neighbourhood was, pointing out Ryan’s second hand pickup would probably stick out among the fancy cars. Ryan wasn’t bothered, he’d worked hard for his car and he was proud of it.

 

As they walked into the party and took in all the people, most of which were already incredibly intoxicated, Michael silently thanked the universe for Ryan. Because Ryan didn’t drink, he’d agreed to watch out for Michael all night and judging from the level of drunk these people were at, Michael was definitely going to have a good time.

 

They’d only been in the house a minute before a blonde materialised in front of them.

 

“Michael!” Lindsay Tuggey yelled over the music, smiling at him. “And you must be Ryan. I’m Lindsay, by the way, in case you didn’t know.”

 

Ryan and Michael said small hellos, unsure as to why the literal Queen of high school was personally welcoming them and how she had learnt their names well enough to recognise them.

 

“Stay right here guys, I’ll be back. I’m just going to go tell Gav you’re here; I think he’s by the pool.” Lindsay said, before moving off through the crowd.

 

“I’ve literally never spoken to her in my life and she greeted me like we were best friends.” Michael said, turning to Ryan who looked equally as confused.

 

“I guess this is what popular parties are like. Or she was just really drunk…” Ryan reasoned, directing Michael’s attention back towards the doorway where Lindsay had re-emerged dragging an excited looking Gavin behind her.

 

“Michael! Ryan! I’m so glad you guys came.” Gavin exclaimed, hugging both of them briefly. “If you need anything find Lindsay or me, but probably Lindsay cause she’s going to be the sober one out of the two of us” He said, winking.

 

“Speaking of,” Lindsay said from beside him, “I’m going to do a quick sweep of the house and make sure everyone is good. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

“Is she always that friendly?” Michael asked.

 

“Yeah, of course. I talk about our English class a lot so she knows about you guys. Come outside, I’ll introduce you to some people!” Gavin said, leading the way through his house to an outdoor area, full of even more people.

 

“I was going to tell you to bring your swimmers but honestly when people get drunk enough they just swim in their underwear so there’s no point.” Gavin explained, gesturing to the pool where currently people were only dipping their feet in.

 

“Okay, Michael and Ryan, this is Jeremy, Jack and Andy.” Gavin said, introducing everyone.

 

Michael found that conversation flowed easily between them, surprising him. He hadn’t expected to have so many common interests with the stars of the school’s football team. At some stage during the conversation, some of the cheerleaders came over to join them, bringing along Meg Turney, which confused Michael. Obviously at parties social hierarchy didn’t matter much.

 

Michael noticed Ryan subtly slip out of the conversation at one point, briefly worrying something was wrong before spotting his best friend on the other side of the pool, sitting down chatting with Ray and his friends. Michael was also surprised how he felt no sense of panic being left alone with these people he hardly knew, given Gavin had walked off to talk to other people as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have a wonderful New Year, celebrate by reading about a party instead of attending one hahaha. The party goes for about four chapters, so we're half way through!

Ryan spotted Ray looking slightly lost, wandering with his two friends on the other side of the pool. It made Ryan’s heart ache and before he could even think about it, he was slipping out of his conversation and making his way over to Ray.

 

“Ray! Did you guys just get here?” Ryan said, walking up to the smaller boy.

 

Ray’s face split into a smile of relief once he spotted Ryan.

 

“Yeah we just got here.”

 

“I probably should’ve got your number so you could’ve texted me that you were here, given that we both probably don’t know a whole lot of people.” Ryan said, smiling when the boy reached for his phone.

 

“Yeah, here, have it now.” He said, handing his phone over to Ryan. The two were interrupted by a cough from next to Ray. “Oh, Matt, Trevor, this is Ryan.” Ray said, introducing his friends.

 

“So this is Ryan?” Trevor said, his eyes sparkling as he exchanged a glance with Matt.

 

Ryan looked at the two boys confused, but wasn’t going to go into it. “Wanna go sit down over there?” He asked, pointing to two outdoor couches next to the pool that were empty.

 

“So, Ryan” Matt started once they were sitting down, “Ray tells us you’re a pretty cool guy.”

 

Ray seemed to blush at that, but Ryan figured it could’ve just been the heat. “I mean, I dunno if I would say that, but we have a lot of similar interests. Like, you guys play videos games right, you any good?”  Ryan asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re alright.” Ray said, his two friends scoffing at his response.

 

“No. We’re alright.” Trevor said gesturing to Matt and himself, “But Ray is incredible. Give him a brand new game and within minutes he’d have mastered it.”

 

“Really?” Ryan said, grinning at Ray who looked embarrassed. “That’s awesome. You guys should totally add me and we can play something some time. I can see just how great you are Ray.”

 

The boys talked about video games for a bit longer, Matt and Trevor hyping up their friend and trying to figure more out about Ryan. Ryan noticed that none of them were drinking yet and wondered if they were choosing to stay sober like him.

 

“Are you guys not drinking?” He asked.

 

“Ray isn’t but we are.” Trevor responded.

 

“How come? Driving or you just don’t drink?” Ryan asked Ray who shrugged.

 

“Nah, we walked here from Matt’s house. I just don’t like drinking, it’s not really my thing. Neither are parties to be honest but I thought I would try this one out.”

 

Ryan nodded, “No I feel the exact same, I don’t drink at all. Michael and Geoff frequently get drunk but it’s just not something I enjoy.” The smile Ray gave Ryan had him struggling to breathe, quickly looking for an out to take a break.

 

“Do you guys want me to go get you some drinks then? I’ll be right back.” He said, hastily getting up and heading towards the keg, giving Michael a small wave on the way past. When he returned, Matt and Trevor were whispering hurriedly to Ray but stopped once they saw he was in earshot, the classic indication that they’d been talking about him. Ryan tried his best not to be offended.

 

“So, Ryan, we were just wondering why you didn’t have some lovely babe accompanying you to this party. One of you boys has a girlfriend right, we assumed it was you.” Trevor said, taking the cups from Ryan as he sat back down next to Ray.

 

“No, Geoff is the one with the girlfriend. He’s actually gone away with her at the moment, which is why we’re here.” Ryan said, leaning back into the couch. He could’ve sworn Ray had been staring but when he looked at the smaller boy he was focused on his friends.

 

“Really? No girlfriend for a cool guy like you?” Matt asked.

 

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, not really my thing.” He said before freezing. Shit. If they thought that’d been a subtle hint at his sexuality they’d be certain it was now, given the wary look he was giving them and the fact he was already looking for a quick escape.

 

“Hey, dude. Calm down.” Trevor said quickly, “Not really our thing either.” He said, grabbing Matt’s hand quickly and squeezing it, before letting go.

 

Ryan relaxed again, looking to Ray who smiled back at him.

 

“You know what they say, we gays flock together.” Ray said laughing. Ryan laughed along and tried to ignore the flip in his stomach at the information he had just learned.

 

“So, what did you all do for Labor Day?” Ryan asked, changing the subject.

 

* * *

 

 

Meg was having an amazing time. She hadn’t got much of a chance to hang out with Lindsay yet but she’d made friends with a lot of other people. As she was talking to a group of people her phone buzzed. It was a text from Caiti saying she was out the front. Meg was excited for her friend to come and make more friends too, so she announced that she was going to get someone from out the front and be back.

 

Michael offered to come with her, both to keep her company and because he was in desperate need of a cigarette, preferably in a place more quiet then the backyard. He was having a good time; he just wanted a quick break.

 

Meg rushed up to Caiti as soon as she saw her, bringing her in for a quick hug before gushing about the party. She was aware that she was probably a little bit tipsy but all her friend did was laugh good heartedly and let her drag her back into the house. Meg gave a quick wave to Michael who made no indication to move and headed straight for the back yard, bringing Caiti into the group of people she’d just been speaking with. They all greeted Caiti, helping her fit into the conversation quickly. Meg didn’t miss the way Jack Pattillo had made a spot for Caiti next to him on the couch, focusing all his attention onto her. Meg giggled to herself before going off to get more booze.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michael was at the tail end of his cigarette, sitting on Gavin’s front porch, using his empty cup as an ashtray. He’d already gone through half the bottle of whiskey he’d brought and had also had several cups of beer. He was definitely having a good time though, despite his previous qualms.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from behind him.

 

“Michael!” Gavin exclaimed, dropping to sit next to him on the porch.

 

“Hey Gavin.” Michael said, noting that the other boy was only slightly drunker than he was.

 

“Michael are you having a good time, Michael?” Gavin asked, smiling at him.

 

“Yeah, I am, actually. Thanks for the invite dude.” Michael offered Gavin a smile back, which only made Gavin smile harder.

 

“You’re welcome. I completely forgot to tell you, there are ashtrays and stuff out the back.” Gavin gestured to Michael’s nearly finished cigarette.

 

“Oh sorry, I just improvised and used my cup, but I’ll smoke out the back next time.” Michael hadn’t even thought about asking where was okay to smoke.

 

“No, dude it’s fine, you can smoke wherever! Well, not in the house, but you know, anywhere outside, just thought I’d give you the heads up.”

 

“Thanks Gav.” Michael said, only realising after he’d said it that he hadn’t called him Gavin, but Gav. He blamed the amount of times he had heard other people say it that night. “Uh, would you mind telling me where the bathroom is? I really gotta piss.”

 

“Me too. You can use the one in my room, follow me.” Gavin said standing up and grabbing Michael’s hand, dragging him through the house and up the stairs, leading him to a large bedroom.

 

“This is your room?” Michael asked, looking around.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m an only child. But it’s pretty sweet right. You going to pee or not?” Gavin said, opening a door on the right to reveal an ensuite.

 

Michael nodded and moved forward, locking the door and peeing as quickly as possible so Gavin could also go. As soon as he was done Gavin was rushing in, giving Michael a quick smile then leaving him alone in his room. Michael wandered around, just admiring all the different things he didn’t expect to see in the King of High School’s room, like a bunch of science books and the fact that he had a space doona cover on his bed. What grabbed Michael’s attention most was the picture on the bedside table. Sitting on Gavin’s bed, he picked it up and examined it. The photo was of a beautiful lady, smiling up at the camera with a small boy in her arms. It appeared as if the boy was struggling to break free, but his face was frozen in a clear laugh. The boy was obviously Gavin and looking at the woman, he could see parts of her features in Gavin today.

 

“Don’t touch that.” Gavin’s voice came loudly from across the room.

 

Michael jumped, almost dropping the photo but putting it quickly back where it belonged. “Shit, dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop.”

 

Gavin sighed, flopping down on the bed next to Michael.

 

“Nah, don’t apologise, I over reacted sorry. I just, the photo is important.”

 

“Is that your mum?” Michael asked, turning so he was facing Gavin. Or, at least the back of his head as his face was smushed into the bed. Gavin nodded but didn’t say anything else, so Michael assumed that the conversation was over. He wondered if he should go back downstairs but Gavin suddenly sat up, looking straight into Michael’s eyes.

 

“She died.” Gavin said, simply, lying back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

 

“Oh.” Michael responded, unsure of what to say. “Can I ask what happened?”

 

“Yeah, it was pretty sudden. She was here one day and then just gone the next. She got some sort of infection and her body just couldn’t fight it off. The hospital tried but within 24 hours of being admitted she was dead. I was nine.”

 

Michael looked into Gavin’s eyes, saw the pain that was breaking through. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose your mother so young and so quickly.

 

“That fucking sucks. Like, that’s absolute bullshit. She looks like she was an incredible mother.” Michael said angrily, pointing to the picture.

 

Gavin surprised Michael by laughing, blinking away the moisture that had appeared in his eyes. “She was. She was the best mum.”

 

Michael moved to lie next to Gavin on the bed, both of them just lying in silence for a while, the only noise coming from the party downstairs. Eventually Gavin sat up and looked at Michael.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for?” Michael asked.

 

“For not saying you were sorry. For not saying she was in a better place or some other bullshit like that.”

 

Michael nodded. “Of course dude.”

 

“Also sorry you had to hear that story; I’m emotional when I’m drunk.” Gavin reasoned, but both the boys had sobered up a bit and Gavin didn’t seem all that drunk anymore.

 

Gavin’s face seemed to snap back to normal, a smile plastered on there and no trace of the serious conversation they had just had.

 

“Okay, let’s go, party is waiting.” Gavin said, already making his way out of his room.

 

Michael felt like he was in a hurricane, he wasn’t sure whether it was Gavin or the alcohol that was causing it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late in the day!

By 12 am Meg had given up on chatting to Caiti. Her friend and Jack were in a loveseat in the corner of Gavin’s yard, engrossed in whatever conversation they were having. Meg thought it was adorable, smiling to herself as she walked into the house in search of some water. She had no intention of sobering up any time soon, but the last thing she wanted was to wake up with a hangover.

 

She bumped into Lindsay in the kitchen. Quite literally, walked right into her, causing Meg to fall backwards. Luckily, with Lindsay’s quick thinking and lack of intoxication, she managed to catch Meg before she fell, leaving them in a rather intimate position with Meg pressed up against Lindsay’s chest.

 

“Uh, sorry Lindsay. I was just looking for water.” She said awkwardly, stepping back. Lindsay smiled at her, ignoring any awkwardness in the room. She handed Meg a bottle of water which she gratefully accepted.

 

“How’s the party going?” Lindsay asked, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

 

“Really good!” Meg gushed, leaning against the opposite counter. “Your friends are pretty cool. How is being sober?”

 

“Eh, it has its ups and downs. Normally I’d be getting wasted but I have family lunch at 3 tomorrow and I don’t think mum would be too pleased if I turned up smelling of booze.”

 

Meg laughed, “Does she still do that thing where she’s disappointed but doesn’t say anything so you just get ‘the look’ and like, one work responses?”

 

“Yes!” Lindsay cried, “All the time! Plus now that Sally has moved out I constantly get ‘Lindsay, Sally would never do that’ or ‘Lindsay, why can’t you be more like your older sister’, as if Sally wasn’t spending all her teenage nights out until 5 in the morning.”

 

“Michelle is just going to get the same thing from your mum when you move out though.” Meg reasoned.

 

“Yeah but she’s only 15, she has years to prepare. Plus, we all know Michelle is the golden child. Do you remember the time we were playing in the front yard and mum came out to yell at me because Michelle had told her we said she couldn’t play, even though she never even asked us?”

 

“Yes, I was worried your mum was going to yell at me too, she made me go home right away.” Meg said, shaking her head at the memory.

 

“I got in so much trouble that night, it was ridiculous. This whole lecture about setting a good example, as if Sally, Jason and Mitchell were great examples for me.” Lindsay rolled her eyes, but grinned at Meg.

 

“Turney!” Gavin’s drunk voice yelled from the kitchen doorway.

 

“Gavin!” Meg called back, catching the British boy as he fell onto her in some sort of attempt at a hug.

 

“Lovely Turney, Lovely Lindsay, are you girls coming swimming?” Gavin asked, grinning at them.

 

“I suppose I have to, someone has to watch out for your drunk ass.” Lindsay said, sighing.

 

“Hey, don’t talk about my arse, it’s very cute. Meg don’t you think I have a cute arse?”

 

“Yeah, Gavin, it’s great.” Meg said, exchanging a look with Lindsay, who was struggling not to laugh.

 

“See!” Gavin said to Lindsay, before turning around and heading for the door. “To the pool!” He yelled.

 

“Is everyone seriously going to swim in their underwear?” Meg asked Lindsay as they followed Gavin out to the pool, where people were already stripping down.

 

“Yeah, it’s kind of a thing. Don’t worry though, no one is judging.” Lindsay assured her, walking forward and stepping out of her dress.

 

Meg was just grateful she hadn’t worn anything see through as she also started to strip. Soon enough, from the people left at the party, half were in the pool and half were at least standing around the edges.

 

Meg was sticking close by to Lindsay, who was protecting her from Gavin, who seemed to be on a mission to dunk her under.

 

“You’re pretty confident being around all these people in your underwear.” Lindsay commented quietly as they moved to the other side of the pool.

 

Meg shrugged. “I’m pretty comfortable with my body.” Meg could’ve sworn she heard Lindsay mutter “You should be” but the other girl’s face showed no trace of anything, Meg putting it down to just being more drunk than she had thought.

 

On the other side of the pool they found Ryan and Ray sitting at the edge, apparently supervising. Meg had a few classes with Ryan and they were pretty friendly, so she was excited to see him.

 

“Ryan! I feel like I haven’t seen you all night.” Meg said, stopping in front of him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve spent pretty much the whole night with Ray.” Ryan responded, gesturing to the smaller boy sitting next to him.

 

“Are you guys both sober?” Lindsay asked from next to Meg. In this end of the pool that was shallower, their height difference was obvious, Meg having to look up or else she’d get a full face of boob.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been looking out for people that look like they’re too drunk to look after themselves.” Ray said, gesturing vaguely at the pool.

 

“Thank you so much guys, these people can be a fucking handful.” Lindsay exclaimed, just as one of the boys from the football team tried to pick her up.

 

“Absolutely not! Put me down right now.” She yelled, squirming out of the footballers grip.

 

“Case in point.” She sighed as the boy swam away to find someone else.

 

“Weren’t you here with friends Ray, where are they?” Meg asked, looking around to spot the other two people who usually accompanied him.

 

“Yeah they walked home a little while ago, Matt had work in the morning so they weren’t going to have a late night.”

 

“How are you getting home then? Do you need to stay the night?” Lindsay asked, already trying to sort out bed space in her head.

 

“Nah, Ryan said he would give me a lift home, but thank you.” Ray said.

 

Lindsay nodded. “You know Ryan, you and Michael are welcome to stay the night as well.” She knew that if she didn’t at least suggest it Gavin would be pissy with her tomorrow.

 

Ryan considered it for a moment, looking over to where Michael was in the pool with the jocks, splashing each other and play fighting, with Gavin on his shoulders. “I’ll see what Michael says. Thank you for the offer Lindsay. Are you sure Gavin won’t mind?”

 

Lindsay scoffed, “Trust me, Gavin won’t mind. Come on Meg, I think we need to feed you, you’re swaying and it’s definitely not because of the water.”

 

“Wait thirty minutes before swimming!” Ray called after them.

 

“You know that’s just a myth right?” Ryan said beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay sat Meg at Gavin’s kitchen counter, pulling all sorts of food from the fridge and the cupboards. Meg blindly ate whatever was put in front of her, hardly focusing on the food. After about 20 minutes of eating and drinking copious amounts of water, she could feel herself sobering up.

 

The two moved into Gavin’s living room, running into Jack and Caiti who were in the middle of exchanging numbers.

 

“Meg! I’m about to head off, did you need a lift home?” Caiti asked.

 

“Nah I’m staying here the night, but thank you.” Meg said, smiling at her friend. She tried to convey in her look that they would definitely be talking about tonight later and from Caiti’s subtle nod, she assumed she understood.

 

“Okay well bye Jack, thank you for a lovely night. I’ll see you later Meg. Lindsay thank you for managing this crazy party and can you please thank Gavin for me?” Caiti said, heading towards the front door.

 

“Sure thing, drive safely Caiti.” Lindsay called after her, watching till she was out of sight before rounding on Jack. He tried to make for the door, but Lindsay was too quick, grabbing his arm and pushing him onto a couch.

 

“Don’t be scared, I just wanna chat.”  She said, grinning mischievously at him.

 

Jack gulped and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh relax, you’re like a teddy bear, I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong. I just wanted to let you know that it was nice to see you with someone and also she’s very cute, don’t mess up your chances with her.” Lindsay said casually, relaxing on the opposite couch, patting the spot next to her for Meg to sit down.

 

“Caiti’s a lovely girl and one of my closest friends, so ya know whatever happens between you, you’re a pretty lucky dude.” Meg said.

 

Jack had lost the scared look on his face, smiling back at the girls instead. “She’s pretty amazing.”

 

“Damn right.” Meg responded.

 

“Okay, you can leave now if you want.” Lindsay said, waving her hand at Jack.

 

Jack smiled at the girls again, nodding before heading off. Lindsay turned to Meg.

 

“Don’t be worried about Jack. He’s literally the nicest guy so he’d never do anything to hurt Caiti.”

 

“Do you think he’s genuinely into her?” Meg asked.

 

“I’ve literally never seen him look so taken in his life.” Lindsay replied, laughing.

 

Meg nodded, feeling comfortable that her friend had a potential partner that would actually care about her. Meg watched Lindsay as she laughed, settling further into the couch and handing Meg another bottle of water. As she handed the bottle over her eyes caught on Meg’s body. Meg looked down and realised she was still in her underwear, unlike Lindsay who had got changed while she was eating.

 

“Uh, I’m just going to get my clothes and I’ll be back.” Meg said, suddenly feeling very exposed.

 

The feelings Meg had been trying to suppress for so long were coming back strong. If she was going to be hanging around Lindsay more, she’d need to find a way to get over them, because there was no way that Lindsay Tuggey would ever feel the same way about her.


	9. Chapter Nine

Around 3 am the party had pretty much wrapped up. The only people that were left were the ones who were staying the night. This included Michael, Ryan and Ray, who had agreed that it was easier to stay instead of trying to drive home. Gavin was ecstatic, of course, because it meant more time with Michael but he also hoped it made them feel more comfortable around his friends. Even if he never had a chance with Michael, he was still a pretty interesting guy and Ryan and Ray were really easy to get along with, so he would love to spend more time with them all.

 

As he sat on the couch watching Jeremy, Kat, Mica and Andy play twister (He didn’t even know where they had gotten it from), he couldn’t help smiling to himself. He had his friends, old ones and potential new ones and in that moment he just felt kind of great. He wasn’t aware that he’d fallen asleep until he was woken abruptly by someone shaking his arm.

 

“Gav, where do you want everyone to sleep?” Lindsay asked softly.

 

Gavin looked around at his tired friends. “Okay, Jeremy and Kat take one guest room, Mica and Andy take another. Lindsay and Meg, take my bed. Barbara is already asleep in the third guest room so I’ll bring mattresses out here for Michael, Ryan and Ray to sleep on.”

 

Everyone mumbled an agreement, each heading off to their individual rooms, except for Lindsay and Meg, who helped the boys set up the bedding before going upstairs. It was only when Michael, Ryan and Ray went to get into bed that Gavin realised he hadn’t left any place for himself to sleep.

 

Michael had apparently noticed too, shuffling over on his mattress to make enough room for Gavin.

 

“It’s your house dude, how could you forget that you needed a place to sleep too?” Michael asked quietly, grinning.

 

Gavin shrugged, climbing in next to Michael. He tried not to think too much about the close proximity. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come soon. Except, all he could hear was a faint clicking noise coming from beside him.

 

“Michael, stop that or I’ll rip it out.” Ryan said sternly from Michael’s other side.

 

Michael stuck his tongue out at Ryan, which wasn’t very effective given all the lights were off.

 

Gavin laughed. “You do that a lot.”

 

“Do what?” Michael asked, turning back to him.

 

“Click your tongue piercing against your teeth.” Gavin explained.

 

“Oh yeah,” Michael grinned, “Ryan fucking hates it.”

 

Gavin was about to ask Michael more about his piercings when Ray interrupted him.

 

“Can you guys go the fuck to sleep please?”

 

The other three made noises of affirmation, each closing their eyes and trying to fall into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay was kind of freaking out internally. Last night she’d been super casual about sharing a bed with Meg, girls share beds all the time. But usually girls kept their distance; they didn’t wake up cuddled together, especially when they hadn’t spoken in years. Lindsay’s arms were wrapped around Meg, who was curled up against Lindsay’s chest, still fast asleep.

 

Sure, Lindsay and Gavin slept next to each other all the time, often curled up in either this bed or Lindsay’s. However they were both aware that it was purely platonic. Neither had romantic feelings for the other and they never would, but Meg was different. As Lindsay watched the other girl’s sleeping face, she was blown away by how beautiful she looked. The freckles on the bridge of her nose stood out against her skin, Lindsay idly finding constellations in them, as if she was looking at the stars.

 

Lindsay thought back to when they were younger, how they had spent days together without the slightest hint of boredom, spending the nights wrapped up similar to how they were now, but with the innocence of youth on their side. Lindsay was pulled from her thoughts by Meg, who shifted silently, burrowing into Lindsay. She had to get out of here.

 

Carefully extracting the smaller girl from her body, she crawled out of Gavin’s bed. It was oddly chilly for a summer morning, so she opened Gavin’s cupboard to grab a hoodie. Unfortunately, she forgot just how much the door squeaked and the loud noise woke up the sleeping girl.

 

“Hey, what time is it?” Meg asked sleepily, turning over to face Lindsay but not actually opening her eyes.

 

Lindsay checked her phone as she grabbed for her favourite hoodie with her other hand. “It’s just after 11, you can go back to sleep if you want, I was just going to check on Gavin.”

 

Meg’s eyes opened, watching Lindsay put on the boy’s hoodie. “Oh shit. I didn’t even think about it last night. Did you want to sleep with Gavin? Like did I completely ruin that by making you sleep with me in your boyfriend’s bed?”

 

 “We’re not dating.” She couldn’t help it. It just slipped out of her mouth. She was usually so careful to neither confirm nor deny, but the idea of Meg thinking she was taken had her stomach twisting up into knots.

 

“But, I thought…” Meg said, gesturing at the room and Lindsay in Gavin’s clothes.

 

“Nah. We’re just really close best friends. Though, I’d kind of appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone. It’s currently beneficial for both of us to have people believing we’re together.” Lindsay sighed, hoping her vague explanation would be enough.

 

Meg nodded, obviously curious what made it beneficial, but too polite to ask. “I think I’m just going to lie up here for a bit. You still have my number right? Text me when everyone is up.”

 

Lindsay nodded, not that Meg noticed as she’d already rolled back over. Quietly, Lindsay walked down the stairs, noting that the doors of the guest bedrooms were still closed; everyone upstairs was still asleep. She walked past the living room on the way to the kitchen, poking her head in and barely holding back a laugh. Ray was lying face down on the mattress and Gavin was practically lying on top of Michael, who had one arm thrown back and the other securely holding onto Gavin. Lindsay smiled at the thought of Gavin waking up just as freaked out as she was. Continuing on her way to the kitchen she caught sight of herself in the mirror and groaned. She’d thrown her hair up into a bun to sleep, but had forgotten to take her makeup off. Her mascara was smudged all underneath her eyes and she knew she’d be facing a pretty heavy breakout.

 

“The most popular girl in school worried about her appearance; scared they won’t see the you inside of you?” Ryan said, leaning in the kitchen doorway.

 

“Might as well chug a cup of drain cleaner right?” Lindsay replied, smirking as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“I’m surprised you got that reference, wouldn’t have picked you to be into drama.” Ryan said, sitting at the island and looking at Lindsay like she was a completely different person.

 

Lindsay shrugged. “One of us is in drama club and it’s not you.”

 

“School clubs aren’t really my scene.”

 

“Spoken like a true slacker.”

 

“Well why join?”

 

“Why not?” Lindsay countered, raising her eyebrows at Ryan as she took a sip of the juice she’d just poured.

 

“I don’t even know when it is.” Ryan said.

 

“It’s every Thursday after school.” Lindsay countered.

 

“Are you, challenging me or something?” Ryan questioned.

 

“I might be.” Lindsay replied, flashing him her signature grin.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, but his body language indicated to Lindsay she had won. “I’ll be there next Thursday. Why do you even want me to come?”

 

Lindsay shrugged again. “The drama club always needs new members and it’d be nice to actually have someone to talk to in there.”

 

Ryan wasn’t sure whether to be honoured that Lindsay wanted to spend time with him, or shocked that she had no one to talk to in Drama Club. He was saved from having to say anything as Lindsay spoke again.

 

“How’d you sleep?” she asked.

 

“Really well, all of us except Ray woke up at whatever time this morning it was that Gavin’s phone started going off but I went back to sleep pretty quickly afterwards. Must’ve been convenient that whoever rung him did cause he was quick to get out of bed.” Ryan responded.

 

Lindsay nodded as if she had gotten an answer to an unspoken question but before he could ask, Kat and Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen.

 

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at them. “Which one of you is driving home?”

 

“Kat is.” Jeremy said, collapsing into a stool next to Ryan.

 

“I’m sober, don’t worry. I only had a few drinks last night. I’m just tired.” Kat reassured Lindsay, sitting down next to her boyfriend and rubbing his back.

 

“Good, that means you can also help me make breakfast.” Lindsay said, already getting the stuff out.

 

Slowly everyone trickled into the kitchen, Lindsay texted Meg to let her know there was food. The last people to wake up were Michael and Gavin, who walked through the doorway together, Michael moved to stand next to Andy and Gavin practically knocked Barbara over as he attempted to lean on her. Lindsay didn’t miss the opportunity to grin at Gavin, knowing he understood her silent message that they would most definitely be talking later. She also assumed she was the only one who noticed Gavin and Michael weren’t making eye contact with each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Most people were gone by 1:30; Lindsay and Meg were the last to leave. Lindsay normally would’ve stayed the whole day, but she really couldn’t miss family lunch so she said her quick goodbye to Gavin and rushed to the car. She immediately regretted her hurry as the ten minute drive from Gavin’s house back to Lindsay’s felt like pure torture.

 

“So, why is it beneficial for you both? Having everyone think you’re in a relationship.” Meg asked, as they turned off Gavin’s street.

 

“It’s complicated.” Lindsay replied, terse.

 

“Okay. Complicated as in you won’t tell me.” Meg said, looking out the passenger window.

 

There was uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Lindsay spoke again. “Look, it’s just. It’s something that is between me and Gavin so I can’t really tell you without his consent.” This was kind of true, but also it just wasn’t in Lindsay’s interests to go around shouting that she was a lesbian.

 

“That’s fine. I mean, it’s your personal life and it’s not really like we’re still at the stage where we tell each other everything so I get it.” Meg said, still looking out the window and away from Lindsay.

 

“Meg…” Lindsay began but Meg shook her head.

 

“Seriously Lindsay, it’s fine. We aren’t really part of each other’s lives anymore so you don’t owe me anything.”

 

“But I want you to be part of my life!” Lindsay exclaimed, as they turned into their street.

 

“Just not a large part.” Meg said, shrugging and getting out of the car which Lindsay had just parked in the driveway.

 

Lindsay sighed and watched Meg walk to her house in the rear-view mirror. When she saw the brown haired girl had gotten inside safely she pulled out her phone.

 

 **Lindsay:** We gotta talk and not just about you cuddling up to your #1 bae xx

 **Gavvy:** Go enjoy lunch, we’ll talk after that.

 

Lindsay looked up at her house, taking a deep breath. Lunch with her family was always interesting.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update so late in the day, I'm just so exhausted from work.

Michael and Ryan didn’t get a chance to talk about the party until later the next night. After they had dropped Ray home, Michael’s parents insisted the two boys go shopping with them and then there had just been no time. Now that Michael’s parents were in bed, the two boys were sitting outside in the moonlight, faces lit up by their burning cigarettes.

 

“So, I noticed you spent most of the party with Ray.” Michael said, smirk evident even in the dark.

 

“He looked a little lost.” Ryan said, defensively.

 

Michael held his hands up. “Hey dude, I thought it was pretty cool. Did you spending time with him just make your crush worse though?”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes at Michael’s teasing tone, but his lack of response had Michael grinning and prodding at him.

 

“Oh my god it did! You’re so gone on him.” Michael exclaimed, ignoring Ryan’s shushing.

 

“Him and his friends are pretty cool, we get along well.” Ryan reasoned.

 

“Oh yeah? Is that why he stayed the night with us and his friends left early.”

 

“I’m pretty sure they were leaving to go bang.” Ryan replied, before taking in what he had said.

 

“Shit, I don’t think I was supposed to tell anyone that.”

 

“How do you even know?” Michael asked.

 

“Well… I may have accidentally let slip that girls weren’t really my thing and all three of them told me they were the same.” Ryan mumbled.

 

“Fucking Christ, this just keeps getting better and better. Not only do you have a big gay crush on Ray, but there’s the possibility he has a big gay crush on you!” The joy Ryan could see on Michael’s face even in the shadows was ridiculous.

 

“Shut up. At least I like someone I might actually have a chance with.” At Ryan’s words, Michael’s grin disappeared, replaced with a blank slate.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael asked bluntly.

 

“Oh, don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were cuddled up to Gavin. You guys practically slept on top of each other, when I woke up I couldn’t make out which one of you was which.”

 

“That’s bullshit.” Michael replied.

 

“Is it though? I know what I saw.” Ryan said, sending his best friend a firm gaze as he put his cigarette out.

 

Michael sighed. “Look, we really bonded at the party. I guess Gavin isn’t exactly the guy I thought he was but we’re just friends. I mean, I bonded with lots of people at the party, Andy and I even made plans to hang out during the week. It’s no big deal.”

 

“If you’re sure. I just don’t want you to get hurt, falling for a straight guy with a girlfriend.” Ryan said gently, placing his hand onto Michael’s shoulder before getting up and heading inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay was getting antsy. Family lunch had continued into family dinner and as much as she loved her big family, they were very overwhelming all at once, especially when she had other concerns on her mind. By the time her siblings had either gone home or picked a place in the house to sleep, it was 11pm and she was exhausted, but determined to speak to Gavin.

 

 **Lindsay:** You still awake???

 **Gavvy:** Is that even a question you need to ask?

 **Lindsay:** Just because you’re an insomniac doesn’t mean I just assume you’re awake

 **Lindsay:** Seriously though, can we skype????

 **Gavvy:** Opening my skype now.

 

Lindsay heard the familiar ringtone coming from her laptop, rushing to plug her headphones in and answer the call, smiling when Gavin’s face appeared on her screen. She frowned however when she noticed just how tired he looked.

 

“Gavin, you look awful. We were up till so late last night, you should really go to sleep early.” She chastised.

 

“I don’t really have any choice in that Lindsay.” Gavin snapped, but immediately looked sheepish.

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes, “Okay but the doctor specifically gave you stuff to take for when you can’t sleep, go take it, it makes you less grumpy.”

 

Gavin shook his head, “I can’t take it when no one else is here. What if someone breaks in or something happens and I’m so deeply asleep from the meds I don’t hear it?”

 

“Do you want me to come over?” Lindsay asked, already moving to grab her keys off her nightstand.

 

“No!” Gavin urged, “Don’t worry I’ll be fine, seriously. Dad and Sheree are back on Monday anyways so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Lindsay seemed hesitant but put her keys back down. “Okay, but I’m sleeping there tomorrow night okay, you need sleep for school.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, so what did you wanna talk about?” He asked, changing the subject.

 

“Oh, you mean besides you cuddled up to Michael?” Lindsay teased, grinning as Gavin flipped her off through the screen.

 

“Lindsay no, I’m trying to forget about it. It’s kind of hard when you wake up on top of your crush and you know they’re straight.” Gavin whined.

 

“Tell me about it, Lindsay said under her breath.

 

“What?” Gavin exclaimed.

 

Lindsay groaned, hoping he hadn’t heard. “I mean, it’s not really a crush, it’s just that like, when I woke up me and Meg were wrapped around each other. Like, I don’t have a crush or anything, she’s just cute.”

 

Gavin smirked, obviously not believing Lindsay for a second. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

 

Lindsay’s face turned serious. “Not really. It’s related though. I, um, kind of told Meg that we weren’t dating.”

 

“Yeah? We’re not.” Gavin said, looking confused.

 

“I know but usually we don’t confirm it and like, I told her not to tell anyone cause it was beneficial for us both to have people think we’re dating.”

 

Gavin nodded, urging her to continue.

 

“Well like, she asked why it was beneficial for us both in the car.” Lindsay said, as if it was the most important thing.

 

“What did you tell her?” Gavin asked, surprisingly calm in comparison to Lindsay.

 

“Well obviously I didn’t tell her anything. Just told her that I couldn’t say and it was also up to you whether I said anything. But then she got angry and I don’t think she was angry I wouldn’t tell her I think it was just her being angry about us not being as close anymore and I didn’t even know there was any anger there. Now I’m kind of stressed because I’ve only just got her back into my life and I don’t want to lose her again.” Lindsay sounded distraught by this stage.

 

Gavin made soothing noises, trying to calm Lindsay down. “Linds, look, I’m sure it will all be fine. You’re both mature people and will get through this. Honestly it sounds like she got annoyed over nothing.  Though… you know if you wanna tell her about you that is totally your choice.”

 

“I don’t want to out you in the process.” Lindsay said firmly, her usual reason to keep her sexuality hidden, which was partly true.

 

“I know. It’s okay, we’ll talk about it later. Get some sleep Linds, you look exhausted.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Lindsay asked, worried again.

 

“I’m just going to watch Netflix or play Xbox or something, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. Goodnight, I love you.” Gavin ended the call before Lindsay could protest.

 

Lindsay sighed, putting her laptop down and curling into bed. She was sure Gavin was right, everything would turn out fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meg had fucked up. She hadn’t meant to, it had just sort of happened. Of course she knew that Lindsay didn’t have to tell her anything, it had just bugged her for some reason. All she could think about was how close they used to be and how there were no secrets between them.

 

Things were different now but sometimes it still stung in a dull way. They had drifted apart; there was nothing wrong with that, it just happens. Lindsay had gotten into cheer and had made friends through that, slowly moving up the popularity ladder. It didn’t surprise Meg that she practically ruled the school, Lindsay had always had a bright personality and naturally people wanted to follow her. Meg certainly had when they were young.

 

Meg had gone into band, loving the community of it and the way she felt part of something. She had also gotten involved in drama, taking to it easily after the many plays her and Lindsay would put on as kids. She felt alive performing and quickly became one of the key members of the drama department. She had good friends, she wasn’t complaining. Plus she knew she was well liked around the school, always getting smiles and waves from people as she passed. It was just startling sometimes to realise how close her and Lindsay had once been and how far apart they were now, to look at how much their lives had changed.

 

Meg knew she needed to apologise but there was a part of her that almost didn’t want to. Having Lindsay out of her life had been hard enough the first time, maybe it would just be easier to not let her back in. Meg already knew this was ridiculous, whether she wanted her or not, Lindsay had already wormed her way back into Meg’s heart and she didn’t want to let that go again. She’d have to apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some of the stuff in this fic you might read and go "that's so unlikely" but I've actually used things I've experienced or witnessed in certain parts of the story!! I hope you enjoyed this update x


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was at Panic! and then went to a party and I just had no time yesterday to update.

Ryan and Michael walked over to Geoff who was grinning smugly at them from their usual spot.

 

“What’s up assholes, how shit was the party?”

 

“It was actually really good.” Ryan responded.

 

“You’re fucking with me.” Geoff exclaimed, looking shocked and slightly upset.

 

“Nah, we both had a great time. Even stayed the night. Turns out they’re all pretty cool people.” Michael said.

 

“That’s gotta be bullshit! No way did you get along with the popular kids.” Geoff was pouting now.

 

“Dude, I’m sure you can come to the next one if we get invited, besides, I bet you had an incredible weekend with Griffon.” Michael reassured.

 

At the mention of his girlfriend, Geoff’s face lit up.

 

“It was incredible guys. Like the house was so good and the bed was really comfortable which was great cause we spent pretty much the whole weekend in it. Fuck school, honestly, why can’t I just live in that house with my girlfriend forever.”

 

“Because I’m sure if you both had no jobs and spent all your days fucking, her parents would probably kick you out of their holiday house.” Ryan reasoned.

 

Geoff simply waved his hand, ignoring Ryan’s logic as he daydreamed about his girlfriend.

 

Ryan and Michael looked at each other and sighed, they didn’t know anyone who loved another person as much as Geoff loved Griffon.

 

* * *

 

 

English class that day was amazing. Michael was kicking himself that it had taken him this long to finally accept Gavin’s friendship because it was almost like they were made for each other. He wasn’t sure what had changed but now whenever Gavin would say something stupid, he would find his own annoyed response less genuinely angry and more fond. It made working together so much easier as well.

 

It wasn’t just him and Gavin that he noticed were closer. Ryan and Ray seemed much more comfortable around each other. Michael knew for a fact that they had been texting most of Sunday, having briefly seen Ryan’s phone while they were out shopping. The flirting between the two of them was so obvious it kind of made Michael want to gag. Now that both boys were aware they had a chance, it was like nothing was holding them back, the flirtatious eye contact and the subtle touches had increased tenfold. Michael was surprised they weren’t just fucking in the middle of the classroom.

 

All four of them just seemed more relaxed around each other and the lesson went by smoothly. When the bell rang Michael let Ryan and Ray leave without him, his class was close and his teacher never gave a shit if anyone was late. Gavin was slowly gathering his things as well.

 

“Uh, I just wanted to say, thanks for coming the other night Michael, you didn’t have to.” Gavin said quietly, sounding genuinely pleased.

 

“Dude, I had a great time, there’s no need to thank me. Seriously, you’re friends are really easy to get along with. I assumed just because they were jocks that they’d also be jerks.” Michael said, having the decency to look sorry.

 

Gavin laughed. “No it’s okay, I completely understand. There’s a reason I’m friends with them and it’s because they’re all cool. Sure I’m friendly with everyone but the football team definitely has some jerks in it, so I’m glad you managed to avoid them.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d ever speak badly of your fellow jocks.” Michael teased.

 

“I tell it like it is and some of them are just fucking dicks, though I don’t generally say it to their face. Do you have class now?” Gavin asked, wondering why Michael wasn’t in any rush to get anywhere.

 

“Yeah, it’s just down the hall though. I have Mrs Vern.”

 

Gavin nodded, everyone knew she didn’t care about what time you came to class, she barely even cared about teaching at all. “I’ll walk you to your class then.” He offered.

 

They set off down the hall to Michael’s classroom, stopping in front of the door.

 

“Oh!” Gavin exclaimed. “I forgot to ask you at the party but can I have your number?” He tried to ignore just how flirty that had sounded and how much he wished he hadn’t slightly meant it that way.

 

“Yeah sure, let’s swap.” Michael said already pulling out his phone. He typed his number into Gavin’s phone, simply titling it with ‘Michael Jones’, unsure how Gavin preferred his contacts written.

 

He scoffed when Gavin handed Michael his phone back, seeing that Gavin had saved his own name as ‘Gavvyyyyyyyyy’ followed by the sunglasses emoji.

 

The two waved their goodbyes and Michael strolled to his seat, smiling to himself when his phone buzzed, showing a text from Gavin that simply said “Hey long time no see”.

 

* * *

 

 

Meg couldn’t bare it, the guilt was eating her up inside. When the final bell rang she raced to Lindsay’s locker, hoping to catch the girl before she left. Meg had Band today, but she knew if she went without resolving her problem with Lindsay she’d play terribly.

 

Meg let out an audible sigh when she saw Lindsay’s blonde hair standing out in the crowd, making her way to her locker. However that relief was short lived when she noticed that Gavin was by Lindsay’s side. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised but the thought of him yelling at her for hurting his best friend, and rightfully so, had her feeling not so confident.

 

When the two of them noticed Meg at Lindsay’s locker, Gavin stared at Meg for a second before squeezing Lindsay’s arm.

 

 “I’ll meet you at the car.” He said before walking off to his own locker.

 

“Lindsay…” Meg said softly as Lindsay stood watching her.

 

“Meg.” Lindsay replied, guarded.

 

“I fucked up, like, holy shit, I was such a bitch. I’m so sorry, of course you don’t have to tell me anything unless you want to. I just, I don’t know, I guess I was just tired from lack of sleep and really there’s no excuse for being a bitch and acting like a brat, so I just wanted to apologise.” Meg spat out, nowhere near as dignified as she had hoped for.

 

Lindsay seemed to consider her for a moment, before smiling. “Don’t worry about it, it’s all in the past now. This just means next time I do something you have to forgive me.”

 

“Deal.” Meg said relieved, returning Meg’s smile.

 

“I have to go meet Gavin now; do you want to walk to the carpark together?”

 

“Uh, actually, I’m supposed to be in Band right now, but I’ll see around.” Meg said, waving to Lindsay before heading off to Band, hoping she wasn’t too noticeably late.

 

* * *

 

 

That Thursday, Ryan went to his first ever Drama Club meeting. He’d told Michael he was going and his best friend was nothing but supportive, but he was still yet to mention it to Geoff. It left Michael and Gavin both without their usual drivers so Michael had reluctantly agreed to drive Gavin home and Lindsay had agreed to drop Ryan home after Drama Club was over.

 

As he sat in the theatre waiting for Lindsay to show up, he texted Ray, knowing the boy would be available to talk and hopefully calm his nerves.

 

 **Ryan:** Are you on the bus yet?

 **Ray:**  nah still waiting. shouldnt u be acting or some shit?

 **Ryan:** Hasn’t started yet, I’m just sitting here waiting.

 **Ray:** u nervous?

 **Ryan:** No.

 **Ryan:** Okay, maybe slightly. I’m not exactly the most social person.

 **Ray:**  no but ur easy to get along with

 **Ray:** im sure ull do fine and every1 will luv u and u have lindsay to help

 **Ray:** ull do great Ry

 **Ray:** bus is here, good luck dude

 

Ryan sighed, his mind briefly taken off his stress and focusing on Ray’s typing and just how bad it was. He knew it was all text talk but really, it wasn’t that hard to type proper sentences. He was brought back to reality by Lindsay flopping into the seat next to him.

 

“Ryan! You came!” She said excitedly.

 

“Of course I came, have to show my love of drama somehow.” He responded, defensively.

 

“I know we had everything organised and stuff but I was still kind of thinking you would bail.”

 

“Once I commit to something I always follow through.” He stated.

 

Before Lindsay could answer, Meg was calling them all up onto the stage.

 

“Don’t be nervous.” Lindsay said, before grabbing Ryan’s hand and dragging him up with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Dropping Gavin home had been no problem and Ryan seemed to have enjoyed Drama Club so Michael was in high spirits all of Friday. At the final bell he grabbed his stuff from his locker before heading over to Andy’s.

 

They had arranged to go to the arcade after school, so Ryan was going to drop both of them there. Michael had offered for Ryan to come as well, but he had work until 6. They probably could’ve just driven separate cars to school, but they enjoyed the carpool time they got together.

 

When Michael got to Andy’s locker he wasn’t surprised to see Mica, Gavin and Lindsay all hanging around as well.

 

“Yo Andy, you ready to go, Ry has to get to work after he drops us off.” Michael asked as he got closer.

 

“Yup, just grabbing the last of my stuff.” Andy replied, shutting his locker door.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Lindsay asked.

 

“Just going to the arcade to hang out for a bit, I plan to crush Andy in every game.” Michael grinned.

 

“We’ve never hung out Michael!” Gavin exclaimed.

 

“You’ve never asked me to idiot, unless your party counts.” Michael pointed out.

 

“Well we should hang out.”

 

“Sure, name a time and place and I’m there, but right now Andy and I gotta go, so see ya.”

 

Michael and Andy waved to the others as they walked to Ryan’s truck, where he was already waiting in the car.

 

“Sorry Ry, what time do you finish work again?”

 

“6 o’clock.” Ryan said, starting up the car.

 

“You alright to stay out for dinner then?” Michael asked Andy.

 

“Yeah I’m up for anything, we can even just get food at the arcade cause it doesn’t close till 8.”

 

“Sounds sweet.” Michael replied.

 

The three of them chatted until they arrived at the arcade, where Michael and Andy practically jumped out of the car in excitement.

 

“Don’t spend too much money!” Ryan called from the car window.

 

“Yes dad.” Michael called back before eagerly heading to the arcade.

 

Once inside, he and Andy glanced around like excited children, trying to pick which game to play first.

 

“I bet I can beat you at air hockey.” Andy challenged.

 

“You’re on.” Michael grinned.

 

Several hours later, they sat eating hotdogs. Michael was surrounded by various prizes.

 

“How the fuck are you so good?” Andy demanded.

 

“Geoff, Ryan and I once spent a whole summer in the arcade. Let’s just say the three of us are very competitive.”

 

“You should’ve warned me beforehand asshole; I would’ve been less cocky.”

 

“Nah you wouldn’t have, you can’t help being cocky, just as much as you can’t help at sucking at arcade games.” Michael goaded, throwing some of Andy’s fries into his face.

 

Michael’s phone buzzed.

 

“That’s Ryan, he’s out the front, looks like me beating your ass is finally over.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This chapter includes the scene that pretty much sparked this whole fic so I'm super excited to publish it.

When Michael had told Gavin they could hang out anytime, he hadn’t really expected it to be 1 in the morning.

 

 **Gavvyyyyyyyyy:** You awake?

 **Michael:** It’s 1 in the morning why the fuck are you awake

 **Gavvyyyyyyyyy:** Long story, what’re you doing?

 **Michael:** Nothing, just playing Xbox, Ryan’s asleep already, wbu

 **Gavvyyyyyyyyy:** Staring at my ceiling thinking about how hungry I am and how we have no food.

 **Michael:** Wanna go get food

 **Gavvyyyyyyyyy:** Weren’t you just complaining it was 1am?

 **Michael:** Do you want food or not

 **Gavvyyyyyyyyy:** Yes Michael, I want food!

 **Michael:** I’ll be there in ten minutes.

 

Michael was thankful he was still dressed as he grabbed the keys to his rarely used car and headed downstairs, careful not to make any noise. He left a note in the kitchen for his parents just in case, before creeping out the front door.

 

When he got to Gavin’s, the British boy was sat on his front porch, but leapt up at the sight of Michael pulling into the driveway, running to jump in the warmth of the car.

 

“Why didn’t you wait inside idiot?” Michael asked as Gavin reached over to turn up the heater.

 

“It’s still summer! I thought it would be warm outside.” Gavin exclaimed.

 

“It’s the middle of the night moron. Plus, it’s the ass end of summer, can’t you feel it’s getting colder.”

 

“No, I don’t want it to get cold!”

 

“Aren’t you from England though? Like that’s not exactly a warm place.”

 

“Yeah, well I left there didn’t I. Now hurry up and drive to the closest Drive Thru before I die of hunger.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin’s dramatics, mumbling under his breath about throwing Gavin out of the car, but followed his instructions anyways and they drove in silence, just enjoying the quiet.

 

Once they had their food, Michael parked in the carpark so they could eat.

 

“So Michael Jones,” Gavin said, staring intently, “I want to know more about you.”

 

“Ask away.” Michael shrugged, not having much to hide anyways.

 

“Okay. Um, how many piercings do you have?”

 

“Six.” Gavin reached his hand out, waving it in Michael’s face as he tried counting, but Michael batted his hand away.

 

“I can’t see six.”

 

“Well, I’ve got my tongue, obviously, then my septum, my eyebrow and the double snake bites count as two cause I got them done at different times. Plus, I mean… I’m 18 so…” Michael said, looking down.

 

The look on Gavin’s face had Michael grinning.

 

“Wait, are you saying you have a piercing on your knob?”

 

“I mean I probably wouldn’t phrase it like that, but yes Gavin, that is what I’m saying.”

 

Gavin was too busy desperately trying not to imagine the sudden image that had been presented to him to say anything in response.

 

“Okay… so because you asked me something I’ll ask you something. When did you move from England?” Michael asked.

 

“I was 14, I moved here just before High School started.”

 

“You fell in with the popular kids pretty fast, were you also popular in England?”

 

Gavin sat quietly for a moment, debating whether to give a truthful answer. The only person he’d really told everything to was Lindsay. He figured half an answer would be good enough.

 

“Not really, ah, I have a much better life since we’ve moved.” Michael looked like he was about to question more, so Gavin continued. “Anyways, it’s my turn. Is Ryan like your foster brother or something? Like he lives with you right?”

 

“Yeah he’s lived with me for about three years. He’s not my foster brother or anything; his parents are just… pretty shit. I have two older brothers who don’t live at home any more so we had the space for him to stay with us. It’s better this way.”

 

Gavin was distracted by the soft look on Michael’s face when he spoke about Ryan living with him, how hard it had turned when he had mentioned Ryan’s parents, but how fond it had turned again when talking about his best friend. Gavin secretly hoped that one day Michael would talk to others about him with such a loving look on his face.

 

“Gavin?” Michael called, pulling Gavin out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry. You and Ryan are obviously pretty close then?” Gavin asked, thankful it was dark so his blush wasn’t as obvious.

 

“Yeah, I’m closer to him than my actual brothers. Him and Geoff have been my best friends for years.”

 

Gavin perked up at that. “Geoff! I’ve never really met him before, what’s he like?”

 

“He’s pretty cool. He lives by himself so we spend a lot of time at his apartment, but he also spends most of his life with Griffon, his girlfriend. She goes to that art school on the other side of town, she’s kind of amazing at art so she probably rules the school. Why do you care about Geoff?”

 

“Well, I was thinking of having another party soon and I was going to ask if Geoff wanted to come. I mean, since you and Ryan get along so well with us it probably made Geoff feel a bit left out.” Gavin explained, staring into his chips instead of looking at Michael, even in the dark.

 

“Wow, a popular kid thinking about someone being left out? I bet you’ve never been left out of anything in your life.” Michael joked.

 

Gavin didn’t know what overcame him. He was angry at Michael’s assumption, but normally he could handle people’s assumptions of him. He was exhausted sure, it was late and he’d had such little sleep all week, but even that wasn’t why. It was because it was Michael. Michael who he didn’t seem to be able to act normal around. Michael who assumed he was shallow and had never experienced the kind of rejection that made you feel like your whole body would be swallowed up from the ground. Gavin couldn’t take it. He just got out of the car and started walking across the carpark, no idea of where he was actually heading.

 

“Gavin! Gavin what the fuck are you doing?” Michael called from behind him, as he got out of the car to follow.

 

“Gavin where the fuck are you going?” Michael asked, grabbing Gavin’s arm once he caught up to him.

 

“I’m going home.” Gavin replied.

 

“You’re what? Are you fucking insane? It’s the middle of the night and your house is a 30 minute walk from here. Get back in the car.” Michael demanded.

 

“No.” Gavin said, trying to yank his arm from Michael’s grip.

 

Michael stared at him confused. “Gav, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Gavin, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“No, nothing is wrong with perfect little Gavin, nothing is ever wrong with Gavin.”

 

“I don’t understand. Gav, explain to me what’s wrong.”

 

Gavin couldn’t help it, he hated crying in front of people but the tears just began falling from his eyes and there was nothing he could do. He turned his head away hoping Michael wouldn’t notice. But of course he did, letting out a shallow breath as he watched the tears slide down Gavin’s face.

 

“Gavin.” Michael said concerned, grabbing his arm again but much more gentle this time. “Gav, come get back in the car okay? It’s warm in there.’

 

Gavin let Michael lead him back to the car and climbed in wordlessly, trying desperately to stop the tears flowing down his face.

 

When Michael was back in the car again he turned to Gavin.

 

“I can’t take you home like this Gav, not until I know you’re okay.”

 

Gavin almost laughed at the Michael he was seeing now, in the quiet of the night. Caring and soothing, so different to the angry, brooding boy he appeared to be at school.

 

“It’s nothing Michael, don’t worry about it.”

 

“No. It’s fucking not nothing and you freaked out after something I said so you gotta let me know what it was so I can apologise.”

 

Gavin hesitated before sighing.

 

“It’s stupid, an old thing from the past. Not a big deal.”

 

“I want to help Gav.” Michael murmured.

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“That’s the second time you’ve said that to me tonight and I don’t know about you buddy, but I’ve got nowhere to be.” Michael urged.

 

“Like I said earlier, I wasn’t very popular at school back in England.” Gavin spoke, his voice wavering.

 

Michael nodded in encouragement.

 

“That’s an understatement. I was pretty much the bottom of the barrel. But it’s not like I wasn’t noticed, oh no, everyone noticed me. I was everybody’s target, anyone who could get a good hit in on me, whether it was an actual hit or just shouted abuse, was the hero of the school that day. I didn’t have friends, not really. Not until Dan. He moved to our school in the first grade and he made it his mission to be friends with me. With Dan I at least had some protection, but his family was military and they moved away again when I was in third grade. Just before my mum died. He’d only just got to his new town so it would’ve been pointless for him to come back just for her funeral. Plus we were nine, that wasn’t really a thing. With Dan gone I was already preparing for the loss of his protection, but then the kids found out about my mum.” Gavin had to break for a second, trying to steady his voice and still his tears. Michael sat quietly next to him, his face set in a frown.

 

“So yeah, they found out about my mum and well, did the usual kid stuff. Told me I was the reason she died, told me she’d died to get away from me, that my dad would follow her and I should as well. All that sort of stuff. I lived in a small town so there wasn’t really any escape from them. Everyone went to the same school’s so I pretty much dealt with it up until I left, I’d just come home with the bruises and scratches but there was nothing my dad could do without making it worse. It was a lot to handle… It was, um, actually pretty lucky for me that we left when we did, after 14 years of it I was pretty much done.” Gavin ended, looking out the window and desperately trying to wipe away his tears, not that they seemed to be stopping any time soon.

 

There was silence in the car for a bit and Gavin assumed it was out of awkwardness. He’d just laid his whole tragic backstory onto Michael and he’d only known the boy a little while. When he turned around to apologise he noticed Michael was shaking.

 

“Okay, so how much will it cost for me to get on a plane and kick every single one of those snotty kids’ asses.” Michael said, his voice quivering with rage.

 

Gavin laughed, so surprised at the reaction, though he supposed he shouldn’t be, Michael always had a way of making him laugh.

 

“Michael, you can’t fly to England just to stand up for me, it was four years ago.”

 

“It was four years ago when it ended, not when it started. It started when you started school. That’s fucking bullshit. Like that’s absolutely fucking unacceptable.”

 

Gavin just sat as Michael ranted, waiting for him to calm down. When he eventually appeared calm again he turned back to face Gavin.

 

“Gav, I’m so sorry that you ever had to go through that. This is going to sound cheesy as fuck but like, to go through that and be where you are now is incredible and you should be so proud of yourself.” Michael said, seriously.

 

Gavin wasn’t sure how to respond so he just nodded.

 

“Okay, after this whole conversation I think we need more food.” Michael said, starting the car up again. This was not how he had expected his night to go.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lindsay woke up feeling surprisingly happy for a Saturday morning. As she took in her surroundings, she found the source of her good mood. Or more accurately, smelt it. Someone was cooking pancakes downstairs and they smelt amazing.

 

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone off her side table, before rushing down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she found her brother Jason standing in front of the stove.

 

“Please tell me there are enough pancakes for me.” She said, taking a seat at the counter.

 

Jason turned around, smiling. “Well, hello little sister, I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever it’s not like you’re here almost every weekend or anything.” Lindsay said, waving her hand at him. She smiled though when her brother put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

 

“You’re the best.” She exclaimed.

 

“I know.” Jason smirked before turning back to the stove.

 

Lindsay began to eat her pancakes while scrolling through the notifications she had accumulated overnight. She dropped her fork when she saw several messages from Gavin asking if she was awake and available to talk, that he had sent at one in the morning.

 

“Shit.” Lindsay muttered.

 

“Oi, language.” Jason said teasingly before he saw the look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I, ah, just need to call Gavin, hold on.” Lindsay said distractedly, already holding the phone up to her ear as it rang.

 

“Hello?” Came a very sleepy voice from the other end of the line.

 

“Gav? Are you okay?” Lindsay asked worriedly.

 

“What? Yeah, Lindsay I’m fine. Why?” He responded. It sounded like he was still in bed from the shuffling of bed sheets.

 

“You texted me last night and I was asleep and couldn’t help. I just wanted to check you were alright.” She said, sounding slightly less worried but still unsure.

 

“Yeah, Linds, I’m fine. I, uh, texted Michael and he came and picked me up. We went to get something to eat. I actually wanted to talk to you about that, but later.” Gavin replied, though his voice was slightly muffled, probably by his pillow.

 

“Oooooo, Michael?” Lindsay had lost all trace of worry, her tone now entirely teasing.

 

She heard Gavin groan on the other end of the line. “Lindsay, it’s like 10 am, I’m going back to sleep, goodnight, love you.”

 

“Love you!” She called through the line before he hung up. She turned back to her pancakes, grinning.

 

“Who is Michael?” Jason asked, with a matching grin on his face.

 

“A guy at school who Gavin is madly in love with.” Lindsay replied, smirking.

 

“Who is Gavin madly in love with?” Michelle asked as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“No one.” Lindsay replied at the same time Jason replied “Michael.” Lindsay rolled her eyes.

 

“So what does he look like?” Jason asked, handing their youngest sister her own plate of pancakes.

 

“Stereotypical angsty teenage boy. He’s covered in piercings.”

 

“Wait!” Michelle said, “I know who you’re talking about, isn’t he like, always getting into fights and stuff? That’s what I hear everyone talking about whenever he walks past in the hallways.”

Lindsay looked at her little sister in confusion. “I definitely think you’re talking about the wrong person.”

 

“No. He’s the guy that hangs out under that tree with the other two scary guys right? Everyone is afraid of them.” Michelle argued.

 

“Michael doesn’t go around just fighting people, sure he’s standoffish but he doesn’t fight for the fun of it.” Lindsay argued back.

 

“Whatever, I’m just repeating what I heard.” Michelle shrugged her shoulders, but her tone obviously indicated she didn’t believe Lindsay at all.

 

Jason watched as Lindsay’s eyes narrowed and he interjected just as she was about to speak.

 

“Okay guys, less talking more eating of pancakes. Mum and Dad want to work on the backyard today so they’re out buying plants. Not that either of you asked but that’s why I’m here with you two dweebs and not at my own place. That and it was a perfect way to one up Mitchell as favourite son because he’s busy this weekend. So hurry up and eat cause when they get back they want help.”

 

Both the girls groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

It was midday by the time Michael actually dragged himself out of bed. He trudged down the stairs into the lounge room where he was unsurprised to see Ryan and his parents watching TV.

 

“Oh, you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence?” His mother called from her spot on the couch. Michael responded by flipping her the bird and flopped into the seat next to Ryan.

 

“Why are you so tired?” His dad asked. “You and that new friend of yours only went to the arcade, it’s hardly very physical.”

 

“Nah I’m not tired because of Andy, though I will have it be known that I beat the shit out of him in every game we played.” Michael responded, silently fighting Ryan for the remote. He let out a cheer as he successfully stole it from the blond. “I went out last night afterwards for a few hours.”

 

“And you didn’t invite me?” Ryan asked, mock offended as Michael tried to hold him away from the remote.

 

“You were getting your beauty sleep. Besides, I didn’t plan on going out but Gavin asked.” Michael replied, which wasn’t entirely true. He could’ve woken Ryan if he wanted to, but Michael had just wanted some time alone with Gavin.

 

“Who is Gavin?” Michael’s mum asked.

 

“The guy whose party we went to the other day.”

 

“You guys are really expanding your friendship group aren’t you? It’s not just the three of you anymore.” His mum pointed out.

 

“Speaking of,” Michael said, turning to Ryan, “We going to Geoff’s today?”

 

“Yeah, I was just waiting for you to finally wake up before we could go.” Ryan responded, shoving Michael off the couch.

 

Michael ran upstairs to change and when he came back downstairs Ryan was already in the car waiting. As Michael walked out the front door his dad called his usual goodbye.

 

“Don’t get into any trouble, shithead!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay was covered in dirt. Not just like, small patches here and there, she was coated from head to toe. It was disgusting. So far she’d planted about twenty plants and Michelle had planted four, it was unfair and she was not afraid to let everyone know.

 

“Can I please go inside now, this is ridiculous.” She whined to her dad.

 

“No, Lindsay, we’re doing this as a family so we all have to participate.”

 

Like a family her ass, she couldn’t wait till she moved out so she wouldn’t have to help every three months her parents decided to redo the garden. As she was sitting there moping Jason walked around the corner.

 

“Wow Lindsay, I see you’re going for a new look there. All the boys will be dropping at your feet like flies.” Jason called, grinning.

 

Lindsay let out a noise of frustration and moved towards her brother, unsure of what she was going to do, but entirely sure that it would cause him pain.

 

“Lindsay!” Her mother called from around the front of the house. “Can you come here and help me please?”

 

Jason smirked. “Next time sis.”

 

Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him and stomped past him to the front of the house. She was acting like a child, but she was also covered in dirt, so it was justified.

 

“Lindsay, would you mind getting the other plants out of the trailer and bringing them round the back?” Her mother asked as she walked past, already carrying plants to the yard. Lindsay moved towards the trailer but stopped dead in her tracks when she glanced across the road. Meg was sitting on her front porch watching Lindsay. Which meant she could see how disgusting Lindsay looked. She had a reputation to uphold and being seen like this could be the end of it. Lindsay was sure Meg would laugh at the mess that was Lindsay Tuggey, but instead she waved and called over to Lindsay.

 

“Are you guys replanting the garden?”

 

Lindsay nodded.

 

“Want some help?” Meg asked.

 

Lindsay nodded again but Meg was already up and walking over.

 

“I love that you guys still seem to redo the garden every week.” Meg commented as she leaned against the trailer.

 

Lindsay laughed, snapping herself out of her dazed state. “Yeah it’s really great for both my health and beauty regime.” She said gesturing towards herself.

 

“Aw don’t worry, you still look as cute as ever. Now, what can I do to help?”

 

Lindsay tried to ignore the swoop in her stomach at Meg’s words as she directed the other girl to help carry plants to the back.

 

Lindsay’s family was surprised to see Meg when she walked through the back gate, she hadn’t been over to the house in years, nor had they heard anything about her for just as long.

 

“Meg!” Lindsay’s mum exclaimed, rushing over to hug her. “What a surprise.”

 

“Yeah, I saw Lindsay struggling and I thought I’d come help you guys out.” Meg joked.

 

“Hey, I was not struggling, I am perfectly capable of gardening. I’m like the best gardening person here.” Lindsay argued.

 

Meg laughed at Lindsay and just like that, everything fell back into place. Lindsay’s family treated Meg as if she’d never been gone and Lindsay and Meg were more carefree around each other than they had been in a long time.

 

When all the gardening was finally over, Lindsay and Meg somehow found themselves alone in the Tuggey’s treehouse, just like when they were young.

 

“Today has been really fun.” Meg said as she rest her head against the wood wall.

 

“Thanks for offering to help, you may have literally saved Michelle’s life by being here.”

 

Meg laughed. “I’m sure she didn’t mean to spill all that potting mix onto you.”

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Oh I’m sure it was deliberate, the little brat.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, as Lindsay pondered the many ways she could get her little sister back.

 

“I can’t believe we still fit up here.” Meg spoke softly, breaking the silence.

 

“I know, it’s weird to think how much we’ve grown since we were last up here.” Lindsay responded, looking around.

 

“We shared so many memories in this treehouse.” Meg said reverently, as if they were in some sort of sacred place.

 

Lindsay glanced over at Meg and wondered if she was thinking about the same thing she was. The silly kiss all those years ago and how much had changed since then. Before Lindsay could ask, her mum was calling them both inside, ruining whatever moment they were having.

 

They both reluctantly climbed down the ladder and made their way into the house where they were greeted with the wonderful smell of cooking food.

 

“Meg, did you and your parents want to join us for dinner?” Lindsay’s mum asked as the girls walked in.

 

Meg’s face went blank, before she quickly snapped back to an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs Tuggey but we have plans for tonight and I should probably be getting back home. I’m sure I’ll see you around though.” She uttered and then made her way quickly to the door, waving a few goodbyes.

 

Lindsay was confused, she thought the day had been going well, so why was Meg in such a rush to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

When Michael and Ryan arrived at Geoff’s door, they knocked multiple times before just letting themselves in, as Geoff never locked his front door; no matter how many times Ryan tried to convince him to.

 

“Whoever is in this apartment better have clothes on.” Michael called out as he walked in. “Oh, hi Griffon.”

 

Griffon was sitting on the couch watching TV, fully clothed thankfully.

 

“Hey boys, how are things?” She asked, motioning for them to join her on the couch.

 

“Same as usual. How is fancy art school?” Michael replied.

 

“Same as usual.” She grinned. “Geoff told me you guys have been making new friends.”

 

“Yeah, we’re broadening our horizons or some shit like that.” Ryan said.

 

“And leaving me behind!” Geoff exclaimed as he opened his bedroom door dramatically.

 

“Hey!” Michael countered, “The only reason we even met these people was because you two went off to do some secluded fucking.”

 

Griffon ignored the bickering and focused on Ryan.

 

“So what are they like then?”

 

“They’re all actually pretty nice. I think you guys would get on well with them.” Ryan said, as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

 

“Oh my god!” Griffon yelled. “Ryan who are you texting that’s making you blush like that?”

 

“I’m not blushing!” He protested, even as he felt his cheeks grow hotter as both Michael and Geoff turned to stare at him.

 

“That’s definitely a blush! Have you found yourself a girl that you haven’t told us about?” Geoff yelled, equally as excited as Griffon, rushing over to try to peer at Ryan’s phone.

 

Ryan looked to Michael expecting him to comment but the other boy held his hands up, indicating he wouldn’t say anything until Ryan did. Ryan sighed, now was as good a time as any.

 

“Actually, he’s a guy.”

 

“Oh. Cool, what’s his name? Do I know him?” Geoff asked, not skipping a beat.

 

Michael took in the brief look of relief on Ryan’s face before jumping into the conversation.

 

“His name is Ray. He’s a total nerd, sits next to Ryan in English.” Michael grinned wickedly as Ryan blushed harder.

 

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.” Geoff confessed, looking like he was desperately trying to picture the kid.

 

“Yeah and I wouldn’t know what he looked like anyways.” Griffon pointed out. “Show us a photo Ryan.”

 

“He doesn’t have facebook.” Ryan shrugged.

 

“Not good enough. Just ask for a photo.” Geoff demanded.

 

Ryan began to protest but Geoff grabbed Ryan’s phone and typed a message before Ryan knew what had happened. Smirking, Geoff handed Ryan’s phone back.

 

 **Ray:** pls tell me u struggled as much on the English hw as i did

 **Ryan:** send me a pic of u

 **Ray:** ok??

 **Ray:** [load image]

 **Ray:** wait Ry doesnt type like that who is this

 

Ryan stared at his phone in horror, but Geoff was quick to take it off him again, cheering when he noticed Ray had sent through a picture. Opening it, he was greeted by a confused looking Ray. As Geoff took in the glasses and the hoodie, he still had no recollection of who the kid was. Shrugging he passed the phone to Griffon.

 

“Oh he’s cute Ryan, I like him.” She said passing the phone to Michael who simply glanced at it before handing it back to Ryan.

 

Ryan nodded towards Griffon, but was more interested in looking at the photo of Ray, which he saved to his phone. He wasn’t being creepy, Ray just looked really good in that photo…

 

 **Ryan:** Sorry about that. That was my friend Geoff. Nice photo though.

 

“Okay. No more talk about Ray. We get enough relationship talk with the two of you.” Ryan said, pointing to Geoff and Griffon.

 

Griffon and Geoff simultaneously flipped Ryan the bird, earning laughter from Michael.

 

“Speaking of” Griffon said, “I guess I better leave you guys to your boys night.”

 

She kissed Geoff then kissed both Michael and Ryan on the head before heading out the door. Once she had left, Geoff turned to the boys with a wicked look on his face.

 

“So, Griffon brought over a bunch of spray paint… You guys thinking what I’m thinking?”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys depending on how my writing goes, I might have to start updating every fortnight instead of weekly. I hate it, but my life is kinda not good right now.

“Did you guys see that new graffiti on the school wall? I heard the Principal is really pissed off about it.” Ray said as he dropped into his seat in English.

 

Gavin noticed both Ryan and Michael exchange glances, smirking to each other.

 

“I reckon they look pretty cool, gives the school more colour.” Gavin replied, still subtly looking at Michael who turned to him, grinning.

 

“Oh yeah. Which one is your favourite Gav?” Michael asked.

 

Gavin really didn’t understand why the smell of cigarettes coming off Michael was so attractive; he figured it probably had nothing to do with cigarettes and everything to do with Michael.

 

“My favourite was definitely the suicidal teddy. The candy for brains shooting out of its head was a nice touch.” Gavin said, smiling in delight as the other boys grin grew even wider. Before Michael could respond the overhead speakers blared with the sound of an announcement.

 

“Ryan Haywood, Geoff Ramsey, and Michael Jones report to the Principal’s office immediately.”

 

Michael smirked at Ryan before turning to Ray and Gavin. “See you later boys.” He said, before strutting out of the classroom.

 

Ray moved to sit next to Gavin.

 

“So, how much shit do you think they’ll be in?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well boys, it’s taken longer than usual this semester for you to end up in here.” The Principal said, looking across his desk at the three boys.

 

“That’s because we’ve been on our best behaviour Stan.”

 

“Mr Ramsey, I don’t know how many times I need to tell you not to call me by my first name.”

 

“Maybe a few dozen more?” Geoff smirked.

 

The Principal simply sighed, obviously wondering how his life had led to this point.

 

“I’m sure you boys have noticed the new vandalism at the front of our school. Would any of you have any idea about that?”

 

“No. I’m offended you’d even ask.” Geoff responded, holding his hand to his heart. The Principal ignored him and turned his gaze to Michael.

 

“No clue.” Michael shrugged grinning. When the Principal turned to Ryan, he shook his head.

 

“I also have no idea. It seems to me you should be focusing more on catching the real culprits instead of questioning innocent people.”

 

The Principal physically sagged in his chair, before telling the boys they were dismissed. As they stood up however, his eyes lit up.

 

“What’s that I smell boys? You wouldn’t have happened to be smoking on school property would you?”

 

Before the boys could even deny it the Principal was gleefully issuing them each an afternoon detention. When they were finally out in the corridor and away from hearing range, Geoff turned to his friends.

 

“It’s a shame no one appreciates our art. You guys wanna ditch the rest of this period?”

 

“Uh, I think I’ll go back to class.” Ryan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What? Ryan Haywood voluntarily choosing to go back to class. Who are you?” Geoff joked.

 

“We have English.” Michael explained.

 

“Oh, you wanna go back and see lover boy.” Geoff said, making kissing noises towards Ryan who simply shrugged. “That’s fine, I can always count on Michael to ditch with me.”

 

“Actually” Michael said, “I think I’ll go back to class with Ryan.”

 

“No fair, him I can understand but you have nothing in that class. You just want me to suffer through Trig.” Geoff whined.

 

“Well, this is your second year of sitting through the same class; surely you’ve picked up something.” Michael called over his shoulder as he and Ryan walked back to class.

 

When Michael and Ryan walked back through the door for English, Ray switched back to his usual seat to make room for the boys.

 

“So, what was that about?” he asked.

 

“Oh they just wanted to know if we knew anything about the artwork outside.” Ryan replied, smirking.

 

“And what did you say?”

 

“No, obviously.”

 

“Though the dickhead did give us all detention for smoking on campus which he can’t even prove.” Michael said angrily.

 

“To be fair, you guys reek of cigarettes.” Ray said pointedly.

 

“Doesn’t mean we smoked on campus though, fucking asshole.” Michael muttered under his breath, turning back to the front of the class where the teacher was talking loudly.

 

It was hard to concentrate though because Gavin was silently laughing next to him.

 

“What?” He whispered.

 

“Nothing, I’m just amazed you got away with that graffiti.” Gavin responded.

 

“You can’t punish art, baby.” Michael whispered back, flashing Gavin a smirk.

 

They sat in silence after that, mostly because Gavin was trying to calm down after Michael had simultaneously called him baby and smirked at him. Towards the end of the class, discussion started again behind them.

 

“So, Ryan. Have you seen that new superhero movie?” Ray asked quietly.

 

“Nah, not yet. I want to go see it though. What about you?” Ryan replied.

 

“No. Matt and Trevor went this weekend and well, obviously didn’t bring me. Maybe we could go see it sometime this week.”

 

“Uh, yeah, that sounds cool.”

 

Gavin noticed the grin on Michael’s face and wondered why the boy was so excited their friends were hanging out.

 

* * *

 

Meg had avoided Lindsay at school all day. She hadn’t meant to make it awkward the other night, but Lindsay’s mum had just reminded her again of how much they didn’t know about each other’s lives anymore, she knew she would have to get used to that, but it was hard. The fact that she’d made it home today without having to speak to Lindsay once was relieving in a guilty sort of way. Which was why she was surprised when she opened her door to an unexpected visitor.

 

“Hey.” Lindsay said.

 

“Hey.” Meg replied, cautiously.

 

“So, I noticed things ended weirdly the other night and I didn’t see you all day so I just wanted to check you were okay.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine…” They stood awkwardly. “Do you want to come in?” Meg asked, stepping out of the doorway to let Lindsay inside.

 

Lindsay followed Meg into the living room, looking slightly out of place. She smiled when she noticed the Disney songs playing through the TV.

 

“Uh, oh, I was just…” Meg said, rushing to turn the songs off.

 

“Dude don’t worry, I listen to Disney stuff all the time, there’s no shame.” Lindsay reassured, taking a seat next to Meg on the couch. “So, how come I didn’t see you at school today? Were you like, super busy?”

 

“Yeah… I had to go over some band stuff so I was just… busy… all day.” Meg said.

 

“Uh huh.” Lindsay replied, sounding like she didn’t believe Meg at all.

 

“Did you want something to eat?” Meg asked, changing the subject.

 

“Yes please” Lindsay said as she looked around the living room. “You’ve redecorated.”

 

“Yeah, Mum wanted a change so she went on a decorating spree.”

 

“How’d your dad react?” Lindsay laughed, not noticing Meg’s uncomfortable look.

 

“He didn’t really have a say.”

 

Lindsay continued to look around as Meg got their food. The more she looked, the more she realised something was different. It wasn’t just the décor; it was the feel of the house. It felt more relaxed. It wasn’t until she came to the fifth picture on the wall that she realised what it was. Meg’s dad wasn’t in any of the pictures; there was no trace of him anywhere. She hadn’t seen his shoes by the door with the others; his coat wasn’t hanging in the hallway. Lindsay didn’t feel the overwhelming pressure to keep everything in its place, as she looked around at the controlled chaos of the room, she knew Meg’s dad wouldn’t have approved. He didn’t live here anymore and he probably hadn’t for a while.

 

“Oh.” Lindsay breathed out, suddenly putting everything into place.

 

“What?” Meg asked, handing Lindsay a plate before making her way back to the couch.

 

“That’s why you left. I didn’t realise, that must’ve been uncomfortable.”

 

Meg’s confused face showed she had no idea what Lindsay was talking about. Lindsay sighed and gestured to the room.

 

“He’s left, hasn’t he?”

 

Meg was silent for a moment before she nodded. “Yeah, he left about three years ago. I’m surprised you didn’t hear the arguments from your house to be honest, I could’ve sworn the whole neighbourhood knew.”

 

“Three years ago? That was around the time Sally had her horrific boyfriend, they used to fight all the time in the street, we probably did hear and just assumed it was them.” Lindsay sat back down on the couch next to Meg. “You still could’ve joined us for dinner, it wasn’t dependent on your parents being there. My mum would’ve understood.”

 

Meg shrugged, “I get sick of having to tell people, I guess it was also just another reminder that we’ve missed stuff in each other’s lives.”

 

Lindsay nodded, unsure whether she should apologise for not being there, even though she hadn’t known. “Was it hard?”

 

“Nah, I mean, I knew it was going to happen eventually. I’m sure even as kids you noticed how he was never very” She paused, looking for the right word, “Never very kind to us, I guess. Everything had to be his way or it wouldn’t work out, plus he was very controlling in his views. It’s nicer now that he’s gone.”

 

Lindsay agreed, but thought it would be rude to admit so. She remembered when they would spend the nights together and Meg’s dad would complain about them sharing a bed, protesting that it would lead to them becoming lesbians and how he wouldn’t stand for it. Ironic, considering Lindsay’s life now. “Do you see him often?”

 

Meg scoffed, “Never. He still lives here but he has a whole new family I think. I saw them at the mall one day and he completely ignored me.”

 

“What the hell.” Lindsay protested, outraged. “What about your mum? Is she seeing anyone?”

 

“Nah, it’s just her and me which is nice. We’ve grown so much closer since Dad left, I guess it’s because we’re finally able to be ourselves.”

 

Just as Lindsay was about to respond she heard the front door opening.

 

“Meg, honey, I’m home.” Meg’s mum called out.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Meg said, grinning to Lindsay.

 

“Talking about yourself are you darling?” Meg’s mum stepped into the room, smirking. “Oh Lindsay! I haven’t seen you in so long. Stand up so I can get a good look at you.”

 

Lindsay grinned, standing up and twirling. She knew she’d grown up well and she knew that Meg’s mum was always full of compliments.

 

“Look at you! You’re stunning. Isn’t she stunning Meg? Wow, I hope you have boys lining up outside of your door sweetheart. I certainly know you already have one, he’s very handsome, but I hope there’s millions more.”

 

Lindsay laughed as she was pulled into a hug.

 

“Oh don’t worry Mum, Lindsay rules the school, she’s got them all begging for just an ounce of her time, she’s even head cheerleader.” Meg supplied, smirking.

 

“Wonderful!” Meg’s mum exclaimed. “Lindsay, you have to stay for dinner so I can hear all about you.”

 

Lindsay couldn’t stop grinning, she had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty heavy Raywood so if that's not your thing, feel free to skip through those parts as they're fairly obvious.

****

“Do I look okay?”

 

“Ryan, that’s the fifth time you’ve asked me that in an hour. You look awesome; if you were my type I’d totally fuck you.” Michael said from where he was lying on Ryan’s bed.

 

“I just want everything to go well.” Ryan responded, continuing to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“Dude, it’s not even a date. You’re just hanging out. Stop stressing.”

 

“I know. But what if something goes wrong and he realises that he hates me or something.” Ryan tugged at his shirt.

 

“Do not change that top, you’ve already changed it twice.” Michael threatened, narrowing his eyes. “Plus, he won’t hate you, you’re great. Now stop fucking around and go pick the poor guy up.”

 

Ryan nodded, trying to convince himself to move. “What about you? Will you be fine if I go out, what’re you going to do?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m going to sit around pining for you until you get back, like a dog, obviously.”

 

Ryan glared at him. “Seriously Michael.”

 

“I’m just going to play Xbox or something, I think Gav talked about trying a two player mission in something.”

 

“Okay and you’re okay with that? You sure you don’t want me to stay?”

 

“Ryan just fucking go, it’s not like you didn’t see him in class this morning anyways, why is it so different now? Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t want to hear another word from you, just leave for fucks sake.”

 

Ryan huffed but grabbed his keys and wallet off the bedside table. “Okay, I’m going. Get out of my room.”

 

Michael flipped him off but walked with him down to the front door.

 

“Bye, Ryan, don’t do have sex in the car, I’ll never be able to ride in it again without imagining it.” Michael grinned, pushing Ryan out the door.

 

“Fuck off!” Ryan called as the door slammed shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Favourite Michael boi:** You still up for that game

Gavin stared at his phone, contemplating his actions. He’d suggested to Michael that they play a game online tonight, but now that he was home, Gavin really just wanted to see Michael face to face. He’d never seen Michael play a video game in person and from what he sounded like over voice chat, Gavin was sure it would be hilarious. Sighing, he typed out his message and hit send, throwing his phone away. Seconds later it dinged and he held his breath as he checked the screen.

 **Gavin:** Yeah. My dad cooked a massive dinner so we have heaps of food. Did you want to come over and hang here?

 **Favourite Michael boi:** Sounds good, I’ll head over now

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan got to Ray’s at exactly 6pm, right when he said he would. He sat in the car for a moment contemplating whether he should do a lap of the block so he didn’t look so early, but decided against that when he considered that Ray might have already seen his truck pull up. Shaking himself, he got out of the car and walked to the front door.

 

When he knocked, a small, young lady answered. “Hello?”

 

“Ah, hi, I’m here to pick up Ray?” Ryan said, almost proposing it to her like a question. The lady smiled warmly at him though and stepped aside.

 

“Come in, he’s just getting ready.”

 

Ryan followed her into the house and sat down on the couch she offered. Ray’s house was smaller than Michael’s and his, but it felt homely and well loved.

 

“So you’re Ryan I presume?” Ray’s mum asked.

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

She laughed. “No need to be so formal. You’re new though. My son only ever seems to hang out with those other boys, Trevor and Matt. I am glad to see he is making new friends.”

 

“Ma, have you seen my shoes?” Ray yelled walking into the room.

 

“They’re at the front door mijo.” His mum said, not taking her eyes off Ryan.

 

“Thank you.” Ray said, walking quickly to the front room, before walking backwards and double checking his surroundings. “Ry! You’re here! I’ll be ready in like, a sec, just hold on.” Ray cried, becoming flustered at the sight of Ryan. He ran to get his shoes then ran back to what Ryan assumed was his room.

 

“Ah.” Ray’s mum said, causing Ryan to look at her in confusion.

 

“Well Ryan, I hope you’re nice to my son or forget about a second date, you won’t even make it home.” She said, while still smiling sweetly. Before Ryan had the chance to answer, Ray came rushing out again.

 

“Okay Ma, we’re going, I’ll be home later, I love you.” He kissed her on the cheek before grabbing Ryan’s hand and dragging him to the door.

 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Narvaez” Ryan called over his shoulder.

 

“Nice to meet you too Ryan.” She replied, still smiling sweetly.

 

When both boys were in the truck, Ray turned to Ryan.

 

“She totally harassed you didn’t she?”

 

“Um, no.” Ryan said, focusing on the road.

 

Ray laughed. “You’re a terrible liar Ry. Sorry, she does it to everyone, she’s very protective of me. I guess you’re lucky my dad wasn’t home, he’s way worse, so good luck when you meet him.”

 

Ryan laughed and tried not to focus too much on the fact that Ray assumed Ryan would be around a lot, or that it was expected that his parents would be grilling him, like he was Ray’s date.

 

* * *

 

 

Since Gavin had received Michael’s text, he’d been sitting in the living room waiting for the knock on the door. When it finally came, he was so focused on being patient it took him a second to respond.

 

“I’ll get it!” He called out but as he rushed to the door he heard the unmistakable sound of it opening.

 

“Hello there sweetheart, how can I help you?” Sheree’s voice echoed down the hallway.

 

“Uh, Gavin invited me over.” Michael responded, sounding confused. Gavin rushed down the hallway to the door, where he stepped in between Sheree and Michael.

 

“Sheree, this is my friend Michael, I invited him over for dinner because we have so much food.” Gavin tried to explain, making frantic eyes to her. She stared at him for a second before she understood.

 

“Oh! Well, hello Michael, nice to meet you.” She held her hand out, which Michael quickly shook. “Gavin is right, we have tonnes of food so it’s a good thing he thought to invite you over.”

 

Gavin cringed internally. He hoped Michael didn’t realise how over the top she was being.

 

“I’ll just go tell Gavin’s dad that you’re here.” She said walking off to the kitchen.

 

“What was that about? Did you not ask them if I could come over?” Michael asked quietly as he followed Gavin to the living room.

 

“No it was nothing, she just likes new people.” Gavin tried to explain, but Michael didn’t look like he was buying it.

 

“Dinner is ready!” Sheree called from the kitchen.

 

Gavin lead Michael to the dining room where the food was set out on the table.

 

“I’m sure you guys could’ve finished this all yourself, or at least saved the leftovers for tomorrow.” Michael commented to Gavin as he sat down.

 

“Ah, no, we’re um, only light eaters here.” Gavin said next to him, which was met with a snicker coming from the doorway.

 

“Oh yes, we only eat like rabbits. You must be Michael.” The man said as he made his way into the room, sitting across from Michael and shaking his hand. “I’m Paul.”

 

“Thanks for the food dad, there’s so much we won’t even have time for talking.” Gavin said pointedly, earning an odd look from Michael.

 

“Son, there is always time for talking. Haven’t I taught you well?” His dad smirked. “So, Michael. That’s a lot of piercings you have there, is that a hobby?”

 

“Yeah, I like piercings, but I’ve pretty much got all the ones I want so far, I only have two more planned.”

 

“You should take Gavin with you to get them; he’s not a huge fan of needles so maybe it’ll get rid of his fear.” Gavin’s dad joked.

 

Michael smirked as Gavin muttered under his breath. “Yeah that’s not a bad idea, you should come with me Gav, I’m getting them next week on Friday.”

 

“Perfect, Gavin is free then!” His dad exclaimed.

 

“Oh, well, I might have something planned with Lindsay actually.” Gavin said, making up fake plans.

 

“I’m sure she’ll let you get out of it to go with Michael. She will understand.” His dad said, giving him a pointed stare.

 

Before Gavin or Michael had the chance to respond, Sheree jumped in.

 

“Okay, that’s enough piercing talk for now, before we get into the details of every one of Michael’s piercings.” At her words, Michael smirked at Gavin who immediately found his salad very interesting, or at least it was something to focus on instead of the blush rising in his cheeks.

 

“So, Michael, what do you do besides school? Do you have a job?” Sheree asked curiously, passing around the potatoes.

 

“Yeah I do, I do some work out at my brother’s business.”

 

“Oh, interesting, what does your brother do?”

 

“He runs a car dealership, it’s pretty easy work and he pays me alright.” Michael shrugged.

 

“Maybe you can encourage Gavin to get a job.” Paul said, grinning at his son.

 

“Oh good, we’re back to the picking on Gavin part of the dinner.” Gavin whined, but the smile on his face gave away his true feelings. This was the best dinner he had had in a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, I’m just going to say it. That movie was fucking awful.” Ray complained, resting his head on the passenger side window.

 

“Oh thank god. I thought you’d liked it. It was terrible.” Ryan agreed.

 

“Like, the superheroes were so dumb and underpowered against the aliens then like, suddenly they could defeat them all, that doesn’t make sense.” Ray yelled.

 

Ryan nodded. “Exactly! And a spaceship of that size would not be able to land neatly on the Earth without causing some interruption in the Earth’s gravity, it was so unrealistic. They could’ve at least tried to make the movie scientifically accurate, otherwise it’s just painful to watch.”

 

“Oh my god.” Ray said.

 

“What? Ryan asked, searching the road then looking to Ray, who was just staring at Ryan.

 

“You’re a nerd! Ryan Haywood is a nerd! A science nerd! Oh my god, I could ruin your reputation with this information.”

 

Ryan assumed that that was meant to be a threat, but from the way Ray was grinning he just couldn’t take it seriously. “I don’t have a reputation.”

 

“Oh, I would definitely disagree.”

 

Ryan chuckled and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. “What time do you need to be home?”

 

“My curfew isn’t until eleven on a school night.” Ray shrugged.

 

“Did you wanna grab some food and hang out?”

 

“You had me at food.” Ray said, grinning.

 

Once they’d grabbed their food, Ryan found a nearby park where they got out and headed straight for the swings.

 

“What did you mean by you’d disagree? I don’t have a reputation, do I?” Ryan asked while he ate his fries.

 

“Oh dude, do you seriously have no idea?” Ray asked, mouth half open around his straw. At Ryan’s expression he laughed.

 

“You’re so oblivious! Of course you have a reputation. You and Michael and Geoff. You’re like, the bad boys your mum warns you to stay away from or something.” Ray shrugged. “You’re the guys that everyone is both afraid of and attracted to, because you look menacing but you dress well. But you, Ryan, you’re the enigma of the group. Geoff is obviously the scary one, the amount of tattoos he has and the fact he was held back means everyone stays away from him. Michael is the short tempered one, we’ve all seen him hold his own in a fight, plus it’s almost like he wears those piercings like a weapon. But you, Ry, you’re like the quiet brooding type. You’ve got no tattoos, no piercings, but you’re probably the most menacing of the group. You look like you could kill someone and get away with it, I swear.”

 

Ryan looked at Ray dumbfounded. “I had no idea people payed that much attention.”

 

Ray shrugged again. “I do. Plus you aren’t hard to miss, like, look at you.” He made a vague hand gesture towards Ryan.

 

Ryan seemed to still be thinking about what Ray had said, collecting their finished food wrappings and heading to the bin like he was on autopilot. When he sat back down he turned to Ray again.

 

“Okay, what about you? What’s your reputation?”

 

Ray scoffed. “Oh dude, I don’t have one. I fly under the radar, I don’t think anyone has ever noticed me in their life.”

 

“I noticed you.” Ryan protested, then added “So did Michael and Gavin”.

 

Ray looked at him, slightly flushed. “Well, you’re different I guess. I don’t know, Trevor, Matt and I have always just been kind of on the outskirts, it’s not bad though, it’s a great way to people watch, you notice stuff.”

 

“Oh yeah, what have you noticed?”

 

“Well, I was the first one to notice Matt and Trevor liked each other. I noticed way before they did, so really they have me to thank for their relationship. I’ve noticed that some of the cheerleaders tend to prefer the basketball team over the football team. I’ve noticed that Gavin and Lindsay never kiss on the mouth and I don’t know if that’s just an in public thing or if they aren’t as close as people assume. I’ve noticed that you and Michael go practically everywhere together and you refer to his parents like your own, so you guys definitely live together, right?”

 

“Woah, yes, we do. You’ve noticed a lot of stuff.” Ryan said, almost in awe.

 

Ray shrugged. “I people watch. Come on, let’s go sit in the spinny thing!” Ray grabbed Ryan’s hand. When they reached the spinny thing he sat down, but didn’t let go of Ryan’s hand, like he forgot he was still holding it. “So, ah, do you mind if I ask why you live with Michael?”

 

Ryan looked away for a second before sighing. “My, um, my actual parents aren’t that great. I just wasn’t good enough for them I guess; was never the perfect son they wanted. I’d, uh, come to school with these bruises that I tried to hide, but Michael and Geoff noticed obviously. I guess I tried to… lie about them? Because I felt like I needed to protect my parents, but Michael managed to convince me to come and stay at his for the night. And, uh, I haven’t spent a night with my parents since.” Ryan was still looking away, but he turned to Ray when he felt the other boy squeeze his hand.

 

“Thank you for telling me that, I didn’t realise it would be so personal.”

 

Ryan shrugged. “It’s in the past so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Ray nodded, accepting that Ryan didn’t want to talk about it more. “That’s fine though, if I ever see them I’ll kick their ass, they’d take one look at my muscular physique and run away screaming.”

 

Ryan laughed, shaking his head at Ray.

 

“Nah, but seriously.” Ray continued, “Anyone who can’t see how incredible you are doesn’t deserve you in their life, your presence is a gift and they should be grateful, you know, more cheesy stuff like that.” Ray’s smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Ryan kissed him.

 

“Mmm!” Ray said in surprise, not sure what he was actually trying to say. Ryan went to pull away but Ray was faster, grabbing the other boys face with his hands and holding it in front of him, deepening the kiss.

 

Eventually Ryan pulled away, only so he could admire the dazed look on Ray’s face.

 

“You, you kiss good.” Ray stuttered out, staring up into Ryan’s eyes. Ryan smirked and leaned in again.

  

* * *

 

 

“So, what were Ryan and Ray doing?” Gavin asked Michael as the other moved so violently with his controller he nearly fell of the bed.

 

“Well they were seeing a movie, but it would be over by now, so they’ve probably given into their not so secret gay love and are fucking on some park bench now. Hopefully anywhere but Ryan’s truck.” Michael laughed. He expected Gavin to laugh as well, but instead heard silence. He glanced at the British boy to see him looking very uncomfortable.

 

“What’s up Gav? You got a problem with gay people?” He asked, seriously.

 

Gavin looked at him, eyes hard. “No. Do you?”

 

Michael was confused by the animosity in his voice. “No? Obviously not, trust me.”

 

“What so you just joke about it then? Like it’s such a funny thing? Wow imagine if that person was gay, that’d be hilarious?” Gavin asked, still seeming upset.

 

“Joke? What? No dude, I was being serious! Ryan and Ray are on a date, even if neither of them will call it that. They’ve been pining over each other for ages. Had you not noticed?” Michael explained.

 

“Oh.” Gavin said, relaxing. “Oh okay, I thought you were… but, never mind.”

 

“Yeah dude, Ryan is my best friend, I’d never make fun of him, or anyone for their sexuality. Why is it such a big deal to you? Because of the bullying when you were younger? Sorry for freaking you out dude.”

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s why.” Gavin said, running his hand through his hair. “Whatever, let’s get back to me kicking your arse.”

 

Michael laughed, the score was 30:10 in Michael’s favour, Gavin must be dreaming.

  

* * *

 

 

Ryan and Ray had moved back into Ryan’s truck in the carpark for privacy and also just in case they accidentally corrupted a child or something. Ryan was working at a spot on Ray’s collarbone when he pulled away.

 

“Ry” Ray whined, trying to lead his head back.

 

“Ray, you need to get home soon or your mum will think I’ve killed you.” Ryan explained.

 

Ray nodded, but didn’t seem to care as he leaned back in to kiss Ryan again. The other boy was quickly swept up into the kiss and almost forgot about his worry. Almost.

 

“Seriously Ray, she’ll kill me.” Ryan said, trying to hold the smaller boy away when all he wanted to do was pull him closer.

 

Ray pouted. “But I want to spend more time with you.”

 

“Yeah and if we don’t get you home, it’ll be the only time you ever spend with me.” Ryan reasoned.

 

Ray continued to pout but moved so he was fully in his own seat again. “Fine. I guess you can take me home if it means that much to you.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Put your seatbelt on. Also, maybe like, make yourself look less like that.” He gestured towards Ray.

 

“Like what?” Ray smirked, assuming he looked worse than Ryan who looked pretty bad himself.

 

“Like you’ve been making out for hours.”

 

“But Ry, I have been making out for hours. I have the mark to prove it.” Ray pulled his shirt down to reveal the purple mark that was blossoming on his collar.

 

“Oh my god please do not show that to your mother.” Ryan said, pulling into Ray’s driveway.

 

“No promises babe.” Ray grinned.

 

Ryan sighed. “I don’t know why I like you.”

 

“You like me?” Ray asked, looking genuinely serious.

 

“Obviously, did you not get that from the kissing? The teeth marks there aren’t a giveaway.” Ryan asked sarcastically, pointing at Ray’s collar.

 

“Aw Ry, I like you too!” Ray exclaimed, leaning over to throw his arms around Ryan.

 

“Yeah yeah, get off me before your mum sees us.”

 

Ray smirked, and then looked thoughtful. “Uh, I don’t wanna look into this too much but does this mean we’re dating?”

 

Ryan looked down to their interlocked hands. “I mean, yeah, if you want that.”

 

“I do. I really want that. Trust me.” Ray said, smiling as he moved himself impossibly closer to Ryan.

 

“Good.” Ryan murmured, leaning in and kissing Ray sweetly, before pushing him back onto his own seat. “Now get out.”

 

Ray laughed. “Such a gentleman.” He climbed out of the car and headed to his front door, turning back to Ryan as the other boy wound down his window.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Rye-Bread:** Where are you? Your car isn’t home?

 **Michael** : I’m at Gavs

 **Michael:** came over here for dinner I’ll be home soon tho

 **Rye-Bread:** I won’t wait up.

 **Michael:** Yes you will, I wanna hear about tonight

 

Michael looked up from his phone to Gavin, who paused the movie they were watching.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“That was Ryan, he’s home so I should probably head home too.”

 

Gavin pouted, making Michael laugh.

 

“Come on idiot, walk me to the door. I’ll see you tomorrow anyways.” Michael joked, pushing Gavin over on the bed.

 

On the way to the door they walked through the living room where Sheree and Paul were sitting watching TV.

 

“Are you going now Michael? It’s pretty late you could always stay the night.” Sheree offered from the couch.

 

“Thanks for the offer but I better head home, my friend is waiting for me.” Michael replied, oddly wishing he could stay. “Besides, last time I stayed Gavin barely had a bed for me, who knows what this time would be like.” He joked.

 

“Michael can’t stay! He has to tell me how the date went!” Gavin squealed, suddenly excited again as if he’d just remembered where Ryan had been.

 

“Date?” Paul asked, confused.

 

“Yeah dad, our friends went on their first date tonight. Very big deal.”

 

“Oh I love it; I hope it went well for them!” Sheree said excitedly.

 

“Ryan didn’t say anything so I can’t even tell you how it went.” Michael laughed.

 

“I just hope it went well or English is going to be awkward tomorrow. You take Ryan I’ll take Ray?” Gavin joked.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I have to get home to find out though. Thank you for having me, dinner was great.” Michael said, making his way towards the door again.

 

When he had left, with a reminder from Gavin to text him how the date went, Gavin went back into the living room where his dad and Sheree were waiting.

 

“So… Michael... he seems nice.” His dad said, grinning at him from the couch.

 

“And he’s stayed here before, how interesting.” Sheree said, matching Paul’s grin.

 

Gavin glared at them both. “Yes and he’s straight. I’m going to bed.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is a week late! I'm just really struggling at the moment and I love this story so much, it's like my child, so I just want it to be perfect.

When Michael got home he practically ran to Ryan’s room, flinging the door open without knocking.

 

“Tell me everything!” Michael yelled.

 

Ryan shushed him, rolling his eyes. “Dude, it’s like midnight, have some respect for the parentals. Also thanks for knocking before you burst in, I could’ve been jacking off.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, brag about your sexual fantasies with your boyfriend why don’t ya.”

 

Michael took in Ryan’s shifty face, different to when Michael had referred to Ray as Ryan’s boyfriend before.

 

“Oh my god!” Michael yelled again, as Ryan tried to shush him, again. “You have to tell me now. Are you guys dating, was it a date?”

 

“MICHAEL! Shut the fuck up before I come up there and knock you out!” His dad yelled from downstairs.

 

Ryan sat looking smugly at Michael, who just shrugged his shoulders and shut Ryan’s door, before climbing onto the bed next to him and crossing his legs like a little kid.

 

“Seriously, tell me what happened.”

 

“We went and saw the movie. It was super shitty so we went to the park and hung out for a bit afterwards.” Ryan shrugged, but Michael knew there was more.

 

“And?”

 

“And we ate and chatted for a bit, it was nice.”

 

“And? What else?”

 

“His mum was terrifying, I thought she might’ve come and yelled at me after I dropped him home.”

 

“WHY? You’re giving me nothing here!”

 

“Well, he may have looked, slightly dishevelled when he went home…” Ryan said sheepishly but Michael didn’t miss the proud look that was also present on his face.

 

“Oh my god. Did you guys fuck in the truck when I specifically told you not to?” Michael’s face turned up in disgust.

 

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” Ryan smirked, “we did however, make out in it for a few hours and it was the best few hours of my life.”

 

“Gross! Now I’ll be surrounded by Ray cooties.” Michael complained, but he couldn’t quite keep the grin off his face at how incredibly happy Ryan looked. “So are you guys officially dating then? Should you post about it on facebook?” He teased.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, but grinned back at Michael. “I officially have a boyfriend. Now get the fuck out of my room and go to sleep.” He kicked Michael off the bed.

 

“I’m happy for you, you asshole.” Michael called, heading to his own room. As he got ready for bed, he sent off a text to Gavin.

 

 **Michael:** looks like we wont have to swap desks, apparently ryans truck is full of ray germs, lucky I’m driving myself tomorrow or I might get contaminated

 **Michael:** btw that doesn’t mean they fucked in it, just apparently got hot and heavy with the making out, yuckkkkkkkk ;)

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin couldn’t wait to get to English; he’d woken up to Michael’s texts and wanted to see firsthand just how last night had changed the dynamic between the boys that sat behind him.

 

When he got there Ray was sitting by himself and Ryan and Michael were nowhere in sight. Gavin grinned knowingly at Ray as he made his way to his seat, but before Gavin had the chance to say anything; Ryan and Michael had appeared, quickly taking their seats.

 

“He knows.” Ray turned to Ryan, pouting and pointing at Gavin.

 

“Did you tell him?” Ryan asked, turning to look at Gavin as well, who just stared back in confusion.

 

“No, obviously I didn’t tell him, I wouldn’t ruin our plan like that.”

 

“What plan?” Michael asked, looking just as confused as Gavin.

 

“We were going to wait to see how long we could get away with being super obvious before Gavin noticed.” Ray explained, still pouting.

 

“We figured since he’s pretty oblivious to most things, it’d take him a while and it would be funny.” Ryan added.

 

“You never mentioned that last night.” Michael said, laughing.

 

“We only decided on it after you left my room.” Ryan shrugged. “So how did you find out Gav?”

 

Gavin smirked, “Mi - ow, my senses for this kind of stuff are just really good, yup, I totally just figured it out on my own, no help from anyone.” He said, turning back to the face the front. He rubbed his leg where Michael had punched him, subtle enough that the others wouldn’t notice but hard enough that it had hurt.

 

“Huh, okay.” Gavin heard Ray mutter before the teacher started talking.

 

As he droned on about whatever book they were studying, Michael leaned closer to Gav and whispered.

 

“Sorry, hope I didn’t hurt your leg too much.” He sounded genuine but the smirk on his face indicated otherwise.

 

“Oh don’t worry, if the boys ask why I can’t run as fast in training, I’ll just put all the blame on you. I’m sure there’ll be no hard feelings about taking out the quarterback.” Gavin replied, grinning.

 

“Aw, poor baby, going to send your team after me are you? You’re just bitter I beat you three times last night, get better at Xbox my friend.”

 

Gavin stuck his tongue out at Michael in return, but continued to massage his leg. He jumped when he felt Michael’s hand rub the same spot, causing his own hand to still.

 

“Does it really hurt that bad?” Michael asked, concerned and completely oblivious to the impact he was having on Gavin. “I didn’t mean to actually hurt you Gav. Did I?”

 

Gavin shook his head, trying to get his breath back. “No, I’m okay, must’ve just been your fighting hand.” He smiled, reassuring Michael who grinned back.

 

“Yeah, well, your leg looked at me wrong.” Gavin opened his mouth to point out that Michael’s hand was still on his leg, but he was interrupted by a loud voice at the front of the room, causing both of them to jump.

 

“Mr Free and Mr Jones, if you’re finished having your conversation, I’d like to get back to teaching this class.” The teacher called, unimpressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan waited at Lindsay’s locker, as was their new routine for Thursday afternoons. Lindsay was getting her things when Geoff spotted Ryan and walked over.

 

“Ry! I’ve been looking for you. Do you and Michael wanna come over? I have an idea I wanna run by you.” Geoff said, leaning against the locker next to Lindsay’s, not even noticing she was there. “What’re you doing over here?”

 

Ryan looked at Geoff, then to Lindsay who stared at him confused, marvelling at Geoff’s obliviousness. It was partly Ryan’s fault though; he had yet to mention Drama club to Geoff.

 

“Uh, Lindsay and I are actually on our way to somewhere…” Ryan responded, gesturing to Lindsay who gave a small wave to make her presence known.

 

Geoff nodded his head towards her in acknowledgment. “Aw, you’re ditching us for your new friends. I guess I’ll have to rely on Michael to still appreciate me.”

 

“Michael is taking Gavin home…” Ryan said awkwardly.

 

“What the fuck! Since when does Michael take that dick anywhere? What about me?” Geoff exclaimed, not noticing Lindsay tensing next to him, nor the look of anger that appeared on her face.

 

“Since every Thursday, haven’t you noticed?” Ryan was genuinely concerned at Geoff’s lack of attention to things. However, he was more concerned with Lindsay who looked like she was about to attack Geoff at the next thing he said.

 

“No I just thought you guys liked to take separate cars on Thursdays.” Geoff admitted. “What’re you doing anyway? What’s so important that you can’t spend time with me?”

 

“We have Drama Club.” Ryan confessed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Geoff.

 

“What?” Geoff exclaimed, and then started to laugh. “Oh my god Ryan, you have the ‘Gay Drama Nerd’ cliché down pat.”

 

Ryan went rigid. He hadn’t mentioned his sexuality to Lindsay and he wasn’t sure how she would react. He knew Gavin had been pretty cool about it, but Lindsay wasn’t really known for her subtly when she didn’t like something. Much to his surprise, she turned all of her attention towards Geoff.

 

“Well, you have full claim on the ‘Washed Up Nobody’ cliché so looks like Ryan has to make do.” She spoke viciously, glaring coldly at Geoff. “Come on Ry, we have to go.”  She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, leaving a very confused looking Geoff behind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wanna stop and get some food on the way home?” Michael asked Gavin, already heading towards his favourite diner.

 

“Yeah sure, I have no plans tonight.” Gavin shrugged.

 

Michael nodded and followed the road along, coming up on the diner where he pulled into a carpark out the front.

 

“Your dad and Sheree are really nice.” He commented to Gavin as he got out of the car.

 

“Yeah, I’m quite fond of them.” Gavin grinned, following Michael into the diner.

 

“Thanks for inviting me over last night by the way; my parents were at my brothers so I would’ve been eating whatever I could be bothered to cook.” Michael slid his way into a booth as Gavin sat on the other side.

 

“You’re always welcome at my house.” Gavin said, picking up the menu.

 

“It was pretty funny how your dad volunteered you to come with when I get my piercings.”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “My dad likes to torture me in interesting ways.”

 

Michael laughed. “You are seriously welcome to come though. Like normally I bring Ry but I know he has plans with Ray and I can’t bring Geoff cause if he steps foot in the place he’ll leave with another tattoo and he so does not have the money for that yet.”

 

“I’ll come. I’ve never seen anyone get a piercing before. What are you getting?”

 

Michael smirked, “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan went through Drama Club in a daze. He knew both Meg and Lindsay were giving him worried looks but he couldn’t seem to snap himself out of it. Geoff hadn’t meant anything by what he said; he was after all, just being Geoff. But it was always slightly uncomfortable when you were outed suddenly and things like this hit deep, locked away parts of Ryan’s already fucked up psyche. There was always that underlining fear that somehow, without Ryan in control of who knew about him, his parents would find out. They’d know he was a disgrace to them and they’d hunt him down and there would be no where he was safe. He knew logically, that they had practically no part in his life anymore, he lived with Michael, he was 18 and totally free, but logic was not always Ryan’s friend.

 

He hadn’t even noticed the Club was finished until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Meg and Lindsay standing concerned in front of him, the theatre already empty.

 

“Ry?” Meg called softly, bringing him back to reality.

 

He shook his head. “Oh, uh, sorry. I must’ve zoned out.” He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Neither girl looked like they believed it were that simple.

 

“Do I need to kick Geoff’s ass?” Lindsay asked, seriously.

 

This made Ryan genuinely laugh. “No, it’s fine. He’s just being Geoff. He’ll probably realise in a few hours that he fucked up, it just takes time to process for him.

 

“What happened with Geoff?” Meg asked, confused and worried. Lindsay gave her a look that Ryan couldn’t quite understand, but Meg turned back to Ryan.

 

“Are you going to be okay to drive? You were pretty out of it and usually when I dissociate I can’t drive for a little while after… Do you want Lindsay or me to take you home?”

 

Ryan shook his head. “No, I’m feeling more with it now. I should be okay.”

 

Meg nodded. “Okay, I have a few things to pack up in here but Lindsay will walk with you out to the car. I’m going to text Michael and let him know you haven’t been feeling too great.”

 

Ryan opened his mouth to protest but he knew there was no point arguing with Meg so he nodded and got up to gather his things, before heading out with Lindsay.

 

As they walked to their cars, Lindsay kept opening her mouth as if to say something, but then would close it again, almost immediately. Ryan put it off as nothing, until she finally stopped walking and turned to him, causing him to stop as well.

 

“That was a really shitty thing that Geoff did, even if he didn’t mean to. I don’t know your circumstances but it’s never okay to out someone else.” Lindsay said, looking sincere. “Also, in case you were wondering, not that I should even need to say this, but I’m totally okay with it, no need to worry, doesn’t change anything about you.”

 

Ryan nodded, smiling at Lindsay in gratitude. “Thanks Linds.” He hugged her before heading over to his truck.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael groaned as his phone vibrated, slowly moving one hand to check it while his other guarded his plate from Gavin, who was desperately trying to steal his fries. When Michael read the message however, he gave up on his plate, focusing his soul energy on rereading the text.

 

 **Unknown Number:** hi michael, it’s meg. I just wanted to let you know that ryan seems a bit upset and out of it. I don’t know what happened but I think Geoff was involved. Just thought I’d tell you that ryan is driving home now and could probably do with some support. Hope this isn’t weird.

 

Michael sent back a quick thanks before he was gathering his things. Luckily both him and Gavin had both already paid.

 

“Something’s wrong with Ry, we gotta go.” Michael said, in response to the questioning look Gavin was giving him.

 

“Okay.” Gavin began gathering his things as well. “Wait, you still have to take me home. Do you want me to find another lift so you can get to Ryan faster?”

 

Michael shook his head. “No, don’t be ridiculous. Come on let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ryan’s phone continually buzzed on his way home, whoever was messaging him was intent to be heard, but they had to wait until he was in the safety of his room, he couldn’t afford any distractions, he was barely able to concentrate on the road.

 

Ryan gave a quick hello to Michael’s parents when he entered the house, taking note that Michael’s car wasn’t back yet. Once Ryan was finally lying on his bed, he checked his phone.

 

 **Geoff:** oh shit dude

 **Geoff:** I fucked up didn’t i

 **Geoff:** im so sorry, let me make it up to you

 **Geoff:** you can tell everyone about the time I got so drunk I peed myself and I promise I wont even get angry

 

Ryan laughed. He was right, it had only taken a few hours for Geoff to realise his mistake.

 

 **Ryan:** It’s okay Geoff. It was an accident.

 

A few seconds after Ryan sent his text, his phone began ringing, flashing with Geoff’s face.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ryan don’t forgive me I’m an asshole who deserved to be hated. I can’t imagine how that must’ve made you feel, having that control taken away from you, especially after everything you’ve been through.”

 

Ryan laughed again, looking up as his bedroom door opened and a worried looking Michael appeared. Michael furrowed his brow at Ryan and gestured to the phone, nodding in response when Ryan mouthed ‘Geoff’. Michael closed the door and left.

 

“Trust me Geoff, its fine. Besides, if anyone could relate to what I’ve been through it’s you.”

 

“Seriously though Ry, Lindsay totally has to hate me now right?”

 

“Oh yeah, there’s a fair chance you aren’t one of her favourite people. You also insulted her boyfriend.”

 

“What? I called him a dick? That’s not an insult.”

 

“To most people who aren’t you, it is.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient with the updating of this fic. Like I've said before there's a lot of stuff going on, so I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> CW for this chapter: This chapter includes a tattoo studio which has descriptions of blood and needles. There is also implied flirting of an adult with an 18 year old. If this is an issue, feel free to skip over those parts, your safety is more important. xx

A week passed and Lindsay hadn’t so much as looked at Geoff, not that Ryan had tried hard to convince her to. Geoff had been well meaning, but that didn’t excuse the fact that he was a dickhead. Geoff wasn’t bothered at all. Just because his friends had new friends, and those new friends didn’t like him, it didn’t mean anything. Nope, not at all.

 

Friday afternoon, Ryan, Ray, Michael, and Gavin all piled into Ryan’s truck.

 

“What the fuck, why does Ray get to sit in the front? We’re going to my house, I call bullshit!” Michael yelled as he climbed into the backseat next to Gavin.

 

Ryan stuck his finger up at Michael without even turning around, already starting the car. “I like Ray more than you and it’s my car, suck it up.”

 

At Ryan’s words, Ray turned around to grin at Michael, who stuck his studded tongue out in retaliation.

 

“I’m so excited!” Gavin said, changing the subject to avoid further bickering. He was bouncing in his seat eagerly.

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Dude calm down, my house really isn’t that interesting.”

 

“But I’ve never been to your house, Michael! You’ve been to mine heaps.” Gavin whined, but continued bouncing in his chair.

 

“Aw Michael, don’t pick on him. I was excited when I first went to your house.” Ray said from the front.

 

“That’s only because you wanted to see where you and Ry would be banging.” Michael replied.

 

“Maybe Gavin is figuring out where he’s going to bang you.” Ray shot back.

 

All four of them laughed at that, but no one seemed to notice Gavin’s laugh wasn’t quite as sincere as everyone else’s. The blush blooming on his face however was definitely genuine.

When they reached Michael and Ryan’s house, Gavin practically leapt out of the car, whether it was out of excitement or just to escape the stifling atmosphere of the car, he wasn’t sure. Gavin stared up at the house and nodded.

 

“I like it.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes as he walked towards the front door. “Great, I’m glad it meets your standards.”

 

“Michael, you know that’s not what I meant.” Gavin whinged, but followed Michael inside.

 

“Okay, you have fun showing the British child around, we’re going to my room.” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hand and leading him upstairs.

 

“Don’t fuck too loudly; I don’t want to be mentally scarred.” Michael yelled.

 

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Michael.” Ryan called back.

 

Michael scoffed and turned to Gavin who was still looking around.

 

“We have about an hour till we have to leave; do you want something to eat?”

 

Gavin nodded and they headed to the kitchen, Michael searched around for something to eat before yelling triumphantly.

 

“Okay, food is sorted. Let’s chill in my room.”

 

“In your room?” Gavin asked, voice considerably higher than normal.

 

“Yeah idiot, pay attention.” Michael led Gavin upstairs, banging loudly on Ryan’s door as he passed, both as an annoyance and to alert the couple of their presence, just in case. Michael opened his own bedroom door, stepping back so Gavin could walk in. The British boy obviously didn’t get the hint, as he just stood there, forcing Michael to push him inside. Honestly, what was wrong with this boy.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Michael got up to leave, dragging a very reluctant Gavin to his car. When they got to the Tattoo and Piercing Studio, Gavin really dug his heels in. He refused to go inside and had crossed his arms like a small child.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea… I should probably just wait outside. You don’t really want me to come in with you anyways.” Gavin said, staring back longingly at Michael’s car.

 

“Don’t be a baby Gav. You said you’d come with me and I’ll make you come even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.” Michael responded, mildly annoyed.

 

Gavin whined, but motioned for Michael to go ahead, before following Michael into the store. Gavin gulped as he looked around. To his right, a lady was having her new tattoo cleaned and to his left there was a large man getting an impressive tattoo on his shoulder. Gavin was more concerned at the blood that appeared to be pooling in the man’s arm.

 

“Mikey!” A heavily pierced and tattooed young man called from behind the counter.  Gavin tried his best not to stare, but the man was gorgeous. The man noticed Gavin too, flashing him a very impressive smirk.

 

“Damian” Michael grinned, offering his hand to shake, which Damian grabbed, but instead of shaking, used it to pull Michael in for a hug.

 

Damian smirked, “No hugs like that for a while after you get these piercings okay?” His tone was serious but his face indicated otherwise. His gaze turned back to Gavin.

 

“By the way, Damian, this is Gavin. He’s afraid of needles so I thought I’d try to cure his fear.” Michael grinned evilly.

 

Gavin gave a quick hello and the smirk on Damian’s face turned into a flirty smile. “Oh! He’s a Brit. Interesting… Shall we get on with the piercing then?”

 

Michael nodded enthusiastically, following Damian to one of the back rooms; he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Gavin was following. When they were all inside, Damian closed the door.

 

“Now, normally I don’t let other people in here unless I’m piercing a little kid’s ear or something, but, because you’re my favourite client Mikey, I’ll make an exception.” Damian smiled at Michael before turning to Gavin. “Now, if you’re going to pass out, please try to do it away from where I’m working or Mikey will end up with a nasty scar. Also try not to fall on your face; wouldn’t want to risk damaging that pretty face.” He winked.

 

Michael laughed at Damian’s comment, but couldn’t ignore the confusing anger he felt rising in his stomach. He assumed it was just because he was used to getting all the attention from Damian and this was different. Attempting to forget about it, he took his shirt off.

 

“Michael!” Gavin squawked, “What’re you doing?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Taking my shirt off, what does it look like I’m doing? He’s not going to fucking pierce me through my clothes.”

 

Gavin vaguely nodded in response. He was far too busy trying not to watch Michael as the pierced boy lay himself down on the piercing table. If he’d have known Michael would be taking his shirt off, he wouldn’t have come. Just because he had a crush on Michael didn’t mean it was okay to just ogle him, plus in doing so, he’d surely give his feelings away. Gavin noted that Damian appeared to be having no problem blatantly admiring Michael’s chest.

 

“Okay, so I’ll do the left one first.” Damian said calmly, reaching for his needle.

 

“Oh God.” Gavin whimpered, looking at the size of the thing.

 

Damian let out a sympathetic laugh and turned to Michael. “You might need to hold your boyfriend’s hand, more for his sake, not yours.”

 

Michael didn’t bother correcting Damian; he just reached out for Gavin’s hand which was willingly offered, Gavin showing his gratitude with a quick squeeze. Michael moved his head slightly to look at Gavin and smiled, which very quickly turned into a wince as the first needle went through.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, you know the basic piercing aftercare rules. They’ll take about 6 – 10 weeks to heal so be careful with them. Don’t let anyone put their mouth on them in that time; I’m sure that’ll be hard but saliva is full of bacteria. If you have any problems, feel free to call me.” Damian ever persistent smirk was plastered on his face as he handed Michael his card.

 

“Yeah, thanks Damian!” Michael called, already heading for the exit.

 

“Anytime Mikey!” The boys heard as the door chimed shut behind them.

 

Michael and Gavin climbed into Michael’s car, Michael rushing to turn the heating on to escape the autumn chill that had set in while they were inside.

 

“So, what did you think? Are you traumatised for life now?” Michael asked.

 

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be, if I’m being honest.” Gavin admitted.

 

“What were you expecting?”

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t know what piercing you were getting so I didn’t know what to expect. It looked like it hurt, did it?”

 

Michael shrugged, “It hurt a little but it was okay. Are you coming back to mine or am I taking you home?”

 

Gavin checked his phone. “I should probably get home, I know Lindsay wanted to come over and I shouldn’t make her wait too long or she’ll get pissed off.”

 

Michael nodded and turned towards Gavin’s house.

 

“Damian flirts with you a lot, how old is he?.” Gavin said, attempting for casual.

 

Michael laughed. “He’s 22. And me? He was totally flirting it up with you that whole time!”

 

“No way,” Gavin argued, “He kept talking about how you were his favourite client and he even calls you Mikey! No one calls you Mikey!”

 

“That’s because I fucking hate that name, I’m just too chicken shit to tell him. Besides, he kept going on about how pretty your face was.”

 

“Maybe he was flirting with both of us then, I don’t know.” Gavin conceded.

 

“But he thought we were together?” Michael said, confused, before bursting out into laughter. “Oh my god maybe he was angling for a threesome.”

 

“What, no way!”

 

“Maybe he’s just looking for some teenage boys to have some dirty fun with.”

 

“Michael!” Gavin whined, his face going red. “Stop that or I’ll poke your piercing and it’ll hurt!”

 

“Ooooo, Gavin you’re going to touch my nipples? Foreplay already? You’re not even going to wait for Damian to see?” Michael was laughing so hard he was crying, fortunately enough they had just pulled into Gavin’s driveway.

 

Gavin huffed and got out of the car, marching up to his front door, but turned to look back at the car.

 

Michael rolled his window down, somewhat more composed now. “Bye Gavvy!” Michael called, blowing an air kiss to him.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes but joined in the laughter, turning back to his house as Michael pulled away. It was then that his face dropped slightly, the swoop his stomach had done at Michael’s measly pretend kiss was ridiculous. He didn’t dare imagine what it would do if there was ever a real thing. He was screwed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, it has been a while... I'm sorry for being so inconsistent, the first half of this chapter has been written for like.... months now, I just have been struggling a lot. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon.

It had been a month since Michael had got his new piercings. Ryan, Ray, Michael and Gavin had been spending a significant amount of time together, just the four of them. They saw their own friends separately but were hesitant to try to join the three groups. Geoff and Lindsay still had not spoken, despite Gavin’s insistence to Lindsay that he really was a good guy, which meant that tension could possibly arise at any time if the two groups happened to be in the same place. Ray’s friends on the other hand, were simply terrified of Gavin’s friends. Matt and Trevor knew they weren’t exactly the coolest kids in school, so the idea of actually having to hang out with the King and Queen of high school and their minions was not something they were keen to do. This left the four boys in an awkward position. Their friendship was growing fast but they were all equally aware of the different conflicts between their friends and the strain it was causing.

 

Out of the four of them, Michael knew Gavin stressed about it the most. He knew that the British boy just wanted everyone to get along and especially given his past, he didn’t want anyone to feel left out or uncomfortable. However Michael also knew that Gavin wouldn’t take action, so that left it up to him. He thought it was best to raise it without Gavin around, to keep the boy from freaking out. Late Monday night as he and Ryan were viciously slaughtering each other on Xbox, Michael brought it up.

 

“Okay, I have an idea, but I’m going to need your help to pull it off.” Michael said, breaking the competitive silence that filled his room.

 

“Dude, just ask him out, you don’t need my help.” Ryan responded, obviously rolling his eyes.

 

“What? Ask who out?” Michael asked, his thoughts derailed. “I’m not talking about asking anyone out.”

 

“Oh...” Ryan paused for a second, “Then what’s your idea?”

 

Michael stopped the game, turning to Ryan with a grin that bordered on evil.

 

“I know how to get everyone together. How we can finally link up all our groups.”

 

Ryan nodded, he was probably the least concerned about it, but it was impacting on Ray so he was interested. “Okay, I’m listening.”

 

“Well, tomorrow after school, I’ll need you to hang out with Ray’s friends, I’ll hang out with Geoff and Gavin will be with his friends.” Michael explained, waving his hands around as he spoke.

 

“Then what?”

 

“Then, we all meet up in the park ‘accidentally’ and because we’re all there, we’re forced to hang out and everyone will realise how well they get along and how they’ve all been dumb and we all live happily ever after.”

 

“That’s never going to work.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “I didn’t think you cared that much anyways?”

 

“I don’t. But Gavin is really worried about it and the idiot will never do anything about it himself, so it’s up to me. It will totally work though, why do you have to doubt me Ry?” Michael was pouting, which would’ve looked cute on anyone else, but the fire burning in Michael’s eyes just made him look menacing.

 

Ryan sighed, “I’ll go along with your plan, even if it won’t work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tuesday afternoon, the wheels were in motion for Michael’s not so elaborate plan. Ryan had, much to Michael’s displeasure, filled Ray in on the whole thing. The younger boy was totally on board; he knew it would help everyone out in the end and he had also noticed that while it was bothering him, Gavin seemed much more affected by the divide; though he didn’t know why. So as the bell rang for the end of the day, Ray and Ryan headed off to find Matt and Trevor. Michael walked to his locker to meet Geoff.

 

Gavin had mentioned to Michael earlier in the day that he and his usual group of people were all heading to the mall after school to hang out. Gavin had also said Meg was tagging along, which worked in Michael’s favour because she was the only person he couldn’t figure out how to ‘accidentally’ get to the impromptu meet up. Michael had suggested that maybe Gavin and his friends could meet Michael in the park next to the mall once Michael had run a few errands. This gave Michael time to organise Geoff and meet up with Ryan’s group before they’d be ambushed by Gavin’s friends.

 

Michael was so proud of himself and how smoothly his plan was going, that it wasn’t until he was halfway to his car that he noticed he was unusually cold. And wet. It was raining heavily. He hadn’t noticed but in the last half hour, a massive storm had rolled in and was wreaking havoc, not just on the town, but on his plan.

 

“Fuck” Michael swore loudly to himself, running the rest of the way to his car. Once he was safely behind the wheel, he pulled his phone out and dialled Geoff, hoping the older boy hadn’t left yet and would pick up.

 

“Hello?” Michael heard Geoff’s unmistakeable voice yell through the phone.

 

“Change of plans, it’s raining too much for the park so let’s head to the Mall.” Michael yelled back, trying to be heard over the rain.

 

“See you there.” Geoff called, hanging up the phone.

 

Michael rolled his eyes; his phone calls with Geoff were always short and sweet. Michael opened up his messages to text Ryan, but as he went to type, a message came through.

 

 **Rye-Bread:** We’re going to head to the Mall, is that okay?

 **Michael:** all g, see u there

 

Michael groaned, what had happened to his perfect plan?

 

* * *

 

 

Meg was used to anxiety, she had suffered with it most of her life, so she was good at picking and choosing situations that were best for her. She kept public speaking to a minimum, she spent time with people she knew and she tried her best to stay in calm situations. Yet, for some reason, she had willingly accepted Lindsay’s invitation to hang out, knowing fully well that all of Lindsay’s friends would be there as well. One of her well used strategies for anxiety was just to power through it, but this was on a whole different level.

 

As she walked next to Lindsay through the Mall, she couldn’t help but contemplate her situation. She was walking around with not just THE most popular girl in school, but her whole freaking entourage. And they all knew who she was. Sure, she’d mostly been spending her time with just Lindsay, but she’d become closer with Gavin as well, not to mention that she’d occasionally play online with some of the others and all of the people she was with right now would acknowledge her in the halls.

 

In just a few months her life had changed significantly, she had new friends, more people to hang out with, and had honestly had a slight confidence boost. One thing that hadn’t changed was the way she felt about Lindsay. Just looking at the blonde bombshell made her heart swoon. She knew it was corny as hell but she couldn’t keep the small smile off her face whenever they talked, or even when she just thought about the other girl. Here in the Mall was no different, Lindsay had grabbed her hand excitedly to drag her to a display and Meg suddenly couldn’t breathe.

 

“Meg try these sunglasses on, I bet they’d suit you!” Lindsay said excitedly, handing Meg a pair of gold, heart shaped sunglasses.

 

“OOooooOOo, yes Meg! Put them on!” Barbara added, rushing over with the other girls to watch.

 

Meg grabbed the sunglasses obligingly and put them on. They didn’t look half bad.

 

“No fair, there’s no way those would work with my face. I swear everything looks amazing on you!” Mica gushed, a joking pout on her face.

 

“I think they’d look much better on Gavin though!” Meg turned around quickly to shove the sunglasses on Gavin’s face. “See! The gold suits you.” Meg laughed.

 

Gavin squawked, already attempting to swat the glasses off his face, but stopped when he caught a glance of his face in the mirror. “Oh wow, these look cool.” He said, checking out all the different angles of his face. The girls laughed at him, catching his attention.

 

“What?” He grinned, pushing the sunnies up onto his head. “I think I might go get these, I’ll be back.”

 

As they waited for Gavin to get back, the girls turned their attention towards Jeremy who was trying to convince Jack and Andy that the cowboy hat he was wearing was cool.

 

“Jeremy, you don’t need a cowboy hat.” Jack said, looking disappointed at the poor fashion taste of his friend.

 

“Yes I do! Look, it would go perfect with this jacket.” Jeremy picked a purple and orange jacket off the rack.

 

“God no. That’s hideous.” Kat called, shaking her head in disgust as Jeremy pouted.

 

“Alright lads, onwards to the food court?” Gavin asked as he came back to the group, sunglasses still on his head. He noticed everyone’s eyes were on Jeremy and he took one look at the boy’s outfit and started laughing.

 

“Fine.” Jeremy shrugged, taking off the hat and putting the jacket back, speaking to the clothes. “Everyone might hate you, but I’ll be back for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

If there was a record for panic sprinting, Michael was positive he would’ve broken it on his journey from the carpark to the cafeteria to meet up with Geoff. Michael had unfortunately been caught in traffic trying to take a shortcut, while Geoff had made it promptly to the Mall and had messaged Michael he was heading to the eatery. The last thing Michael wanted was for Geoff to run into Gavin’s whole group on his own and somehow say something dumb again, making Michael’s job much more difficult.

 

As fate would have it, Michael rounded the corner of the food court just in time to get a perfect view of Geoff and Gavin colliding. It appeared to have been an accident, Gavin being his usual distracted self and Geoff simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Michael watched in horror as Lindsay looked over and took in what had happened. Her face immediately clouded and she opened her mouth, no doubt to say something scathing. Michael was not going to let his plan fail.

 

“Geoff!” He called out, getting the attention of the whole group as he ran over to them. Everyone seemed happy to see him, Lindsay gave him a small wave and rolled her eyes at the happy squeak Gavin let out, but she quickly turned her attention back to Geoff. Michael spoke before she could.

 

“Wow, that was a collision of ultimate proportions. Don’t you know to watch where you’re going Gavvy?” He asked smirking at the British boy. “And Geoff, don’t you know to constantly be on the lookout for a wild Gavin, you know he’s likely to appear in the strangest of places.” Sure, Michael might have been laying it on a bit thick, but he wanted to move away from the situation as swiftly as possible. “Alright boys, kiss and make up.”

 

Geoff and Gavin laughed, both exchanging quick apologies, surprising Lindsay who had obviously expected Geoff to argue the point. She still narrowed her eyes at him, as if to indicate she was watching him.

 

“Michael, boi, we’re just about to grab something to eat. Did you and Geoff want to join us?”

 

Geoff opened his mouth to decline the offer but was interrupted by Michael subtly standing on his foot. Hard.

 

“Sounds good. What is everyone getting?”

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished eating their various types of takeout. The large group had occupied a whole row of tables to themselves and were all getting ready to leave. Meg and Michael had shared a donut, which really meant Michael had had one bite and Meg had had the rest. Just as she was savouring the last bite, she looked towards the entrance and saw a familiar face. Or more accurately, four familiar faces.

 

“Ryan!” She called out, getting the attention of her friend, who waved at her and brought his three companions over to the table. Everyone welcomed Ryan warmly.

 

“Hey guys, fancy seeing you here, what a coincidence. You all remember Ray, Trevor and Matt don’t you?” Ryan asked, gesturing at the other boys.

 

Michael rolled his eyes at how obvious Ryan was being, but also couldn’t help but smile when everyone welcomed the other boys with just as much warmth as they’d welcomed Ryan.

 

The swarm of teenagers that had now gathered, decided they would continue roaming around the Mall for a bit because none of them really had anything better to do on a Tuesday afternoon.

 

Michael watched as they walked, seeing all the different groups mingle together. He glanced over at Gavin to see the British boy watching everyone with the same intensity. He looked brighter than he had in a while, which made Michael incredibly happy. As he was watching Gavin, the younger boy looked over to him, catching his gaze. All the stress from the day melted away as Gavin smiled widely at him. The planning had all been worth it, just to see that exact look on Gavin’s face, the radiant smile intoxicating. He felt like he couldn’t look away, totally captured by the boy in front of him. Finally, Gavin turned back to talk to Meg, and Michael could look away, his thoughts still occupied by what had just occurred.

 

When he could focus again, he went back to the matter at hand. He was proud his plan was working out, but there was still one final step. He glanced back and made eye contact with his friend, hoping that the last piece was about to fall into place.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Lindsay?” Geoff called quietly, getting her attention and indicating he wanted her to move to the back of the pack.

 

Lindsay seemed unsure but reluctantly obliged.

 

“Uh, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for calling Gavin a dick and all that. I, uh, say that a lot, usually affectionately and I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. I quite like that snotty kid, he’s easy to get along with. So uh, yeah, I’m sorry for insulting your boyfriend, I wasn’t trying to.”

 

Lindsay nodded, her face losing some of the anger it had displayed the whole time Geoff had been around. It wasn’t quite gone though.

 

“What about outing one of your closest friends? Are you sorry about that? Do you realise how much harm that could cause?” She asked, speaking quietly just in case the others overheard.

 

Geoff paled, looking even more sheepish. “Oh man, I feel awful about that. I called him as soon as I realised, I’m honestly still surprised he forgave me. I fucked up, but I promise I’m not that kind of person.”

 

Lindsay contemplated him for a moment, before making a small noise of approval. “Okay, I’m satisfied. I guess you’re now alright in my book, Geoff Ramsey.” With that, she flashed him a grin and moved back into the centre of the pack, grabbing Meg’s hand and pulling her away to show her something in the display window.

 

Geoff let out a sigh of relief, looking forward to Michael who gave him a thumbs up. The curly haired boy thought he was being subtle, planning this whole thing, but Geoff had seen right through it from the start. He was happy though, his apology to Lindsay was way overdue and surprisingly he liked interacting with the ‘popular kids’ more than he had expected.

 

Geoff noted that Ray and his friends seemed more at ease than when they had first joined, Trevor and Matt currently involved in an intense conversation with Jeremy and Andy. Ryan seemed in his element, but that was hardly anything new. He’d joined the ladies and Jack as they went to go stare at beautiful, expensive dresses. It was amazing how a group of such different people; cheerleaders, rebels, nerds and jocks could get on so well. But no one stood out more than the Angry Pierced Punk and the Radiant Ball of Sunshine that was following close behind him. Geoff didn’t really understand Michael and Gavin’s relationship, but he’d never seen Michael look as happy and content as he did when he was with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


End file.
